Fille du Gondor ou pas?
by DylanBlake
Summary: Et si depuis le début son but n'était pas de guider les autres vers leur destinée mais plutôt de trouver la sienne? De trouver sa place parmi les peuples de la Terre du Milieu. Est-ce que cette Communauté de l'Anneau est la réponse à toutes ses questions?
1. Chapter 1

Le bruit du fracas des épées qui s'entrechoquent retentissaient dans la zone d'entraînement. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure que mon adversaire et moi nous battions, essayant de désarmer l'autre. Autant dire que ce n'était pas une mince affaire ni pour lui, ni pour moi. Je me reconcentre sur mon combat essayant de trouver une ouverture chez mon adversaire. Je pare son coup et le repousse du plat du pied le faisant reculer de quelques pas. Il revient rapidement à la charge. Il enchaîne plusieurs coups rapides mais j'arrive à tous les éviter. Je recule d'un pas pour anticiper le prochain coup qui ne tarde pas. J'essaie d'atteindre le poignet qui tient son épée mais sans succès. Je prends une grande inspiration avant de foncer sur lui. J'esquive son premier coup et je m'apprête à glisser mon épée sous sa gorge quand je sens finalement la pointe de son épée sur mon ventre. Un sourire triomphant apparaît sur son visage et je sais que j'ai perdu ce combat. Je grogne de frustration mais j'abaisse finalement mon arme. Il en fait de même.

\- Vous pourriez me laisser gagner pour une fois, je lui dis mécontente.

\- Si je me rappelle bien, vous avez était formelle sur cela, ne jamais vous laisser gagner.

\- C'est pas faux, je lui dis en souriant

\- Vous faites énormément de progrès, c'est particulièrement étonnant quand on sait…

\- … que je ne suis pas une elfe mais une humaine tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire?

\- Vous êtes loin d'être une humaine ordinaire, Alianor, et vous le savez très bien. Il est simplement compliqué de battre le chef de la Garde de Fondcombe.

\- Ne soyez pas aussi sûr de vous Glorfindel, chef ou pas chef de la Garde, je vous aurez un jour.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Bien que je sois ravi de passer du temps en votre compagnie, j'ai encore du travail qui m'attends.

\- Faites donc cela.

\- Demain, même heure.

\- Je serais là.

Glorfindel me sourit une dernière fois avant de prendre le chemin vers la maison de Fondcombe. Je range mon épée dans son fourreau et je prends également la direction de Fondcombe. Fondcombe, une des plus belles vallées elfique qui m'était donnée de voir. Tout semble à la fois neuf et ancien, un peu comme les elfes qui peuplent cet endroit. Le temps est comme arrêté ici, la forêt, le palais, tout est en harmonie, tout est calme. C'est un endroit tellement apaisant. J'aime être ici, même si je rêve d'aventures, je sais que Fondcombe sera toujours ma maison. Je suis née ici, dans cette demeure. J'ai été élevée par les Elfes, je n'ai quasiment connu qu'eux. Ils sont ma famille. Ma mère est venue ici avec mon grand frère après la mort de mon père alors que je n'étais pas encore née. Le Seigneur de cette demeure, Elrond, m'a presque élevé comme sa propre fille, et pour cela je lui serais éternellement reconnaissante.

Je pris le chemin qui menait au palais. La demeure est immense, j'adorais jouer à cache-cache dans les couloirs faisant crier ma mère et entraînant les autres enfants. Sur les murs ont pouvait voir des peintures qui retracent l'histoire de notre temps mais aussi celui des Grands Elfes. J'ai toujours aimé me perdre dans les bibliothèques pour passer mes journées à lire toutes les aventures, toutes les histoires qui nous ont conduites ici.

J'atteins finalement ma chambre. Une immense pièce baignée de lumière fraîchement rangée par les serviteurs de la demeure ce qui ne doit pas être une mince affaire me connaissant. Un immense lit avec des draps en soie trône au milieu de la pièce. A côté, une immense armoire finement ouvragée, est remplie de tout ce qu'une jeune femme pourrait souhaiter, même plus. La chambre est reliée à une salle de bain. Dans cette pièce une immense baignoire en marbre blanc était tout juste remplie d'eau chaude dont la vapeur d'eau s'échappe encore. Un sourire apparaît sur mon visage et je retire rapidement mes affaires. Je me glisse dans l'eau chaude et je souffle de contentement. Rien de tel après un bon entraînement qu'un bon bain chaud pour se délier les muscles. Je plonge la tête sous l'eau et reste en apnée quelques instants. Une fois à bout de souffle j'en ressors. J'attrape le savon et me lave rapidement le corps et les cheveux. Une fois rincée, je sors de l'eau et m'enroule dans un grand linge de bain. Une fois séchée j'enfile une tunique rouge ainsi qu'un pantalon de toile marron. Au moment d'enfiler mes bottes, quelqu'un frappe plusieurs coups rapides à ma porte et entre aussitôt.

\- Je t'en prie, entre, je dis à la jeune femme qui vient d'entrer.

\- Désolée, Alianor.

\- Pas de soucis, Arwen.

Arwen est la dernière enfant du Seigneur Elrond. C'est une femme magnifique avec de magnifiques cheveux noirs comme les ailes d'un corbeaux. J'ai grandi auprès d'elle. C'est comme une soeur pour moi et nous avons très rapidement laissé tomber toutes les formules de politesse.

\- Alors que me vaut cette interruption si brutale dans mes appartements?

\- Il revient!, me dit-elle un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Comment ça il revient?

\- Mon père a reçu un message de Gandalf le Gris. Il revient à Fondcombe mais il n'est pas seul. Apparement ce serait une affaire très importante qui concernerait toute la Terre du Milieu.

\- A ce point là?

\- Oui, mais je n'en sais pas plus.

\- Ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'il n'avait pas prévu de revenir aussitôt.

\- Est-ce vraiment important? me dit-elle avec des yeux rêveurs

\- C'est vrai que du moment qu'il revient pour l'instant tout te passe au-dessus de la tête.

Je vois quelques rougeurs apparaître sur son visage et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Arwen est peut-être une elfes de plusieurs dizaine d'années, cela n'empêche pas que quand il s'agit d'amour on réagit tous de la même manière. Mais comment lui en vouloir?

\- J'ai tellement hâte qu'il arrive!

\- Dans combien de jour il sera là?

\- Gandalf le rejoint aux abords d'un village du nom de Bree.

\- Bree? C'est près de la Comté. Que fait-il là-bas?

\- Il était sans doute avec d'autres Rôdeurs.

\- Sans doute. Tu as dit qu'il n'était pas seul. Tu sais qui sont ses compagnons de voyage?

\- Non, je n'ai pas pu en entendre plus.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais aller demander moi-même.

\- Alianor, tu viens de rentrer tu ne t'attends quand même pas à ce qu'il te laisse repartir.

\- Quand il s'agit de mon frère c'est moi qui décide de ce que je fais.

\- C'est toi qui voit.

\- On se voit au dîner?

\- Ne soit pas en retard.

\- ça ne me ressemble pas du tout.

\- C'est cela, me dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Je quitte la chambre et je me dirige vers les jardins. Je sais qu'à cette heure-ci le seigneur Elrond se balade. Je sors de la demeure et je le vois assis sur un banc un livre à la main. Je prends une grande inspiration et j'avance vers lui. Je n'ai pas fait deux pas que sa voix grave s'élève.

 **\- Il devrait arriver dans quelques semaines, ne peux-tu pas attendre?** me dit-il en langage elfique

 **\- S'il vous plaît, il est parti depuis si longtemps! Puis si cette mission est si importante une aide supplémentaire ne pourra pas lui manquer!** je lui réponds dans la même langue que lui.

 **\- Tu viens de rentrer de Lothlorien, est-ce trop demandé de te garder encore quelques temps ici?**

Un sourire tendre apparaît sur son visage mais je ne me laisserais pas attendrir. Je m'assois à ses côtés. Je prends une grande inspiration et me lance.

 **\- Seigneur Elrond, vous savez à quel point j'aime être ici et à quel point je vous aime. Vous avez fait tellement pour moi mais je vous ai déjà accordé de partir en Lothlorien plutôt que de partir avec lui sur les routes. Vous savez que j'aime partir à l'aventure et être sur les routes, puis comme vous l'avez dit: je serais de retour dans quelques semaines.**

Il souffle d'exaspération et il prends mes mains dans les siennes.

 **\- Alianor, déjà quand tu étais petite tu ne tenais pas en place. Je devrais pas m'étonner que tu veuilles partir.**

 **\- Alors…**

 **\- J'accepte que tu le rejoignes.**

Un cri de bonheur m'échappe et je lui saute au cou. D'abord surpris il passe ses bras autour de moi.

 **\- Mais tu dois me promettre d'être extrêmement prudente. L'un des compagnons de voyage transporte quelque chose de terriblement dangereux. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils aient de nombreux ennemis à leur poursuite.**

 **\- Vous savez ce qu'il transporte?**

 **\- Je n'en suis pas sûr mais si c'est ce que je pense tu seras autant en danger qu'eux et tu devras le protéger au péril de ta vie.**

 **\- Je le protégerais quoi qu'il m'en coûte, j'en fais le serment.**

 **\- Je le sais très bien c'est justement ce qui m'inquiète. Tu partiras dans deux jours le temps de te préparer.**

 **\- Une journée suffirait…**

Il me jette un regard d'avertissement

 **\- Mais deux jours c'est mieux, vous avez raison.**

 **\- Parfois j'oublie à quel point tu as changé.**

 **\- C'est cela quand on est immortel on perd rapidement la notion du temps.**

 **\- Oui sans doute.**

 **\- Merci, Seigneur Elrond**

Un sourire tendre apparaît de nouveau sur visage. Le Seigneur Elrond est un peu le père que je n'ai jamais eu. Je suis née ici c'est donc la seule figure paternel que j'ai eu. Après la mort de ma mère mon frère et moi nous nous sommes renfermés sur nous même. Nous étions la seule famille qui nous restait mais Elrond ne nous a pas laissé tomber et à continuer à veiller sur nous. Puis mon frère à commencer à partir sur les routes et à revenir de moins en moins à Fondcombe. Je me suis sentie très seule mais c'était tout le contraire. Arwen était très présente puis j'ai décidé de suivre ma propre voie. Même si cela ne plaît pas toujours. J'ai décidé de prendre les armes et d'apprendre à les manier. Nombres d'Elfes m'ont rit au nez jusqu'à ce que Glorfindel le chef de la Garde n'accepte de me former. J'ai appris rapidement et efficacement. Puis je suis partie également à l'aventure suivant parfois les traces de mon frère ou mon propre chemin. Je suis très souvent restée près des Elfes, ayant grandie avec eux mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de découvrir d'autres paysage et d'autres races, comme les nains, où les Hommes. Dernièrement je suis partie quelques mois en Lothlorien et je viens de rentrer à Fondcombe. Mais l'appelle de l'aventure est bien trop forte et l'envie de revoir mon frère également. Je veux partir et le plus rapidement possible.

 _ **Bonsoir, première fiction sur LOTR, ce qui est en gras c'est lorsqu'ils parlent en elfique, bonne lecture ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

Le Seigneur Elrond avait peut-être raison finalement, il m'a bien fallu deux jours pour préparer mon voyage. Il fallait que je mémorise les cartes pour me mener sur la route du village de Bree. Je pense qu'il doit être à pied, comme je suis à cheval, je devrais les retrouver dans une bonne semaine sur la route des Monts Venteux. Je prépare mon sac rapidement et je m'arme jusqu'aux dents, on est jamais trop prudent par les temps qui cours. Une fois préparée je descends aux écuries pour seller mon cheval. Hâtif est un étalon noir que j'ai eu alors qu'il n'était qu'un poulain. Il m'a toujours suivi dans tous mes voyages et aujourd'hui encore c'est lui qui m'accompagnera. Une fois que j'ai installé sa selle je le sors de l'écurie et j'accroche ses rênes devant les portes d'entrée de Fondcombe. Je pars chercher mes sacs et je quitte ma chambre. Pour je ne sais quelle raison j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas y revenir avant un bon moment. Je referme ma porte et je me dirige vers la sortie. J'installe mes paquetages sur le dos de Hâtif.

\- Tu ne comptes pas partir sans dire au revoir quand même, me dit Arwen

\- Je n'oserais jamais.

Je la serre dans mes bras un moment. Je sais qu'elle aimerait venir avec moi mais jamais Elrond ne laisserait sa précieuse fille partir ainsi, à moins qu'il ne puisse pas faire autrement. On se lâche et elle pose une main sur ma joue. Je fais le même geste sur la sienne.

 _ **\- Mae lend***_ , me dit-elle en langue elfique

 _ **\- Hannad****_

Je m'éloigne d'elle et je grimpe sur Hâtif. Je le fais avancer au pas et je quitte la sécurité de Fondcombe pour me lancer une fois de plus à l'aventure. Une fois les frontières de la demeure passées je m'élance au galop sans me retourner. J'aime Fondcombe mais j'aime encore plus ce moment où je sais qu'une nouvelle aventure m'attend.

Il me faudra que quelques jours pour attendre la Trouée des Trolls. C'est un véritable labyrinthe de montagnes. Il n'est pas chose aisé de trouver son chemin mais quand on sait où il faut aller cela devient un véritable jeu d'enfant. Durant plusieurs jours je dû faire face au froid mordant la nuit et à la chaleur cuisante du jour. J'avançais prudemment, dormant très peu et avec un minimum de luminosité pour être la plus discrète possible.

C'est au bout d'une semaine que je les vis: Les Cavaliers Noirs. Il n'y a qu'une seule raison qui pourrait les mener dans ces régions. Ils cherchent quelque chose et mon instinct me dit que ce quelque chose est en possession des voyageurs qui accompagnent mon frère, d'où les avertissements du Seigneur Elrond. Après avoir vu les Cavaliers Noirs pour la première fois je n'ai été que plus discrète encore. Je ne voudrais pas les mener sur ma piste. Ces Cavaliers étaient autrefois de grands hommes, de grands rois d'antan. Mais Sauron, le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur offrit neuf anneaux de pouvoirs et ils sombrèrent tous les uns après les autres dans les Ténèbres. Ils ne sont ni vivants ni morts et personne ne peut les tuer. Ce sont les Nazgüls, les Serviteurs de Sauron. Je dois me dépêcher de les retrouver.

J'ai rapidement forcé l'allure, chevauchant de nuit pour gagner plus de temps. Me reposant quelques heures pour que Hâtif reprenne des forces. Au fil des jours le temps commence à se rafraîchir, les belles journées d'été sont bien loin. Il tombe des cordes quand j'arrive à l'ancienne tour de garde D'Amon Sul. Je devrais être à moins d'un jour de marche de mon frère. A cheval je devrais y être à la tombée de la nuit. Je fais une dernière pause pour que Hâtif puisse finir sa route rapidement. Je mange et dors quelques heures avant de reprendre la route. Il est deux heures de l'après-midi quand je quitte la tour. Je lance Hâtif au galop et je m'enfonce dans la forêt. Durant quatres longues heures j'alterne les allures de courses pour ne pas trop le fatiguer puis à la tombée de la nuit je quitte la forêt pour arriver aux abords d'un marais. Evidemment ils ne sont pas visibles et avec le brouillard je n'ai aucune chance de les trouver. Je pose mon campement juste à la lisière du marais. Ils sont obligés de passer par là de toutes manières. Je ferme les yeux quelques instants qui se transforment très rapidement en heures.

Ce sont des pas et quelques lamentations sur les moustiques du marais qui me réveillent. Je me mets rapidement debout et je recouvre ma tête de mon capuchon noir. Je grimpe sur Hâtif et je me poste devant eux. Je vois cinq silhouettes se dessiner petit à petit, quatre de la taille d'un enfant et une silhouette adulte. Que fait-il avec des enfants?

\- Le Cavalier Noir! s'exclame un des enfants, bien que la voix ne soit pas très infantile.

\- Grands-Pas! crie un autre.

Le fameux Grands-Pas dégaine son épée et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire devant leur mines paniquées. En m'entendant rire, le Rôdeur abaisse son épée et un sourire tendre apparaît sur son visage.

\- Que faites-vous? lui crie le plus rondelet des quatre. Maître Frodon cachez-vous!

Le petit homme se place devant mon cheval et dresse ses deux poings vers moi.

\- Si vous le voulez, il faudra d'abord me tuer.

\- Je ne comptes tuer aucun d'entre vous, petit homme mais votre courage et votre loyauté méritent d'être salué.

\- Montrez-vous, me demande le petit homme au cheveux noirs et bouclés

Je descends de ma monture et je retire mon capuchon. Je vois les yeux de ses derniers s'illuminer.

\- Vous êtes une Elfes! s'exclame le garçon qui me menaçait

\- Loin de là! je lui dis. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus humaine.

\- Qui êtes-vous? demande un autre

\- Je suis Alianor, je viens de Fondcombe, et je suis également la petite soeur de celui que vous nommez Grands-Pas.

Le Rôdeur s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras à m'en étouffer. Je passe mes bras autour de son torse et je souffle de contentement. Cela fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas tenu ainsi. Il me lâche et pose ses mains sur mes joues.

\- Tu n'as pas changé, me dit-il

\- Toi non plus, _**Nin hanar*****_

\- Mais que fais-tu ici?

\- Le Seigneur Elrond a reçu un message de Gandalf le Gris disant que tu serais à Fondcombe dans quelques semaines j'ai juste voulu être la première à te souhaiter la bienvenue.

\- C'est dangereux dans les environs.

\- Tu veux parler des Nazgüls, oui je les ai aperçus il y a quelques jours. Mais ce qui m'intrigue c'est pourquoi ils ont quitté Minas Morgul?

Il jette un rapide coup d'oeil au petit homme aux cheveux noirs et bouclés.

\- Montrez-lui Frodon, demande-t-il

\- Qui nous dit qu'elle est de notre côté? demande le petit rondelet.

\- Si j'étais du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je peux vous assurez que vous ne seriez plus ici pour en discuter, Maître…

\- Sam Gamegie

\- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, je suis venue vous amener en sécurité jusqu'à la demeure d'Elrond.

\- Vous pouvez lui faire confiance, leur dit mon frère.

\- Moi je suis d'accord, me dit le plus petit des quatre.

\- Et qui dois-je remercier ? je lui demande en souriant

\- Monsieur Perïgrin Touque

\- Pippin sera suffisant, non? lui dit le petit homme blond. Moi Je suis Merry.

\- Et bien enchantée

\- Nous devrions nous remettre en route, nous dit mon frère, les environs ne sont pas sûrs.

\- Pas avant de savoir ce que je guide vers la demeure que je considère comme ma maison.

Frodon a un petit moment d'hésitation puis il sort quelque chose de sa poche. Il tend son poing serré vers moi et l'ouvre sur un petit anneau en or.

\- Alors les légendes disent vraies. L'Anneau Unique a été retrouvé. Vous avez de la chance que Sauron n'est pas encore lancé tout le Mordor à vos trousses.

\- Cela ne serait tardé, me dit mon frère. Alors mettons-nous en route.

Mon frère et moi prenons la tête de la compagnie. Nous devons avancer vite et prudemment.

\- Qui sont ces gens? je lui demande

\- Des Hobbits de la Comté, me dit-il. Courageux mais très imprudents, un peu comme une certaine personne.

\- Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, je lui dis en souriant

\- Combien de Spectres tu as vu ?

\- Cinq, et ils sont très proches. Nous n'atteindrons pas Fondcombe sans être vu. Nous sommes beaucoup trop nombreux.

\- Si nous passons les frontières de Fondcombe nous serons protégés par le pouvoir des Elfes.

\- Tu penses que l'Anneau sera en sécurité à Fondcombe?

\- Je l'ignore.

\- Tu penses que les légendes qu'on raconte sur lui sont vraies? C'est réellement le Fléau d'Isildur?

-J'en suis persuadé, et je ne compte pas m'en approcher.

\- Pourtant tu es le seul à pouvoir le revendiquer.

\- Je ne veux pas en entendre parler, Alianor, me dit-il sur un ton sec. Et puis je ne suis pas le seul à pouvoir le revendiquer.

\- Si toi tu as le droit de fuir tes responsabilités alors j'ai le droit de fuir les miennes.

\- Alors n'en parlons plus.

On s'enferme dans notre mutisme. La route est longue jusqu'à la tour d'Amon Sul. Nous avons décidé que nous camperons là-bas. Pendant ce temps mon frère et moi essayons de rattraper le temps perdu. Il me raconte ses aventures et moi les miennes. Ces derniers temps il était avec d'autres Rôdeurs du Nord et ils surveillaient les frontières de la Comté sur les conseils de Gandalf. Je soupçonne ce dernier d'être au courant depuis un moment de l'existence de l'Anneau Unique. Il m'explique que les Hobbits devaient retrouver le magicien dans une auberge du village de Bree mais qu'il n'est jamais venu. Phénomène très étonnant quand on sait qu'il ne rate jamais un rendez-vous. A l'auberge les Cavaliers Noirs les ont rattrapés et ils ont dû faire diversion pour reprendre la route rapidement le lendemain.

\- Et bien votre voyage n'a pas été de tout repos, je lui dis.

\- Rien d'insurmontable. Et toi? Où étais-tu ces derniers temps?

\- Le Seigneur Elrond ne voulait pas que je parte avec toi, j'ai donc décidé d'aller en Lothlorien. Là-bas j'ai continué à me perfectionner au combat. La Dame de Lorien m'apprécie beaucoup je crois.

\- Tu as toujours eu beaucoup de facilité à t'adapter avec les Elfes.

\- C'est normal, je suis née avec eux et j'ai été éduquée par eux. Il me manque que la jeunesse éternelle et les oreilles pointues.

\- C'est vrai que tu as pris certaines de leurs manières.

\- Mais je veux voir plus loin, je veux voir le monde des Hommes. On le fuit depuis tellement longtemps. Je ne me rappelle plus de ma dernière conversation avec les gens de notre race.

\- La guerre gronde partout, des armées d'Orcs marchent sur le Rohan et sur le Gondor. Tu ne serais en sécurité nulle part.

\- Quand vas-tu enfin comprendre que je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protège. Je suis une grande fille.

\- Je le sais mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter pour toi.

\- Je veux voir le monde, je veux parler avec des personnes qui n'ont pas traversés des milliers d'années sur cette terre.

\- Tu pourrais très rapidement être déçue.

\- Peut-être mais personne ne sait tant qu'on a pas essayé.

\- On verra une fois qu'on aura mis les Hobbits en sécurité et je t'emmènerais peut-être sur les terres du Rohan. Mais je ne m'approcherais pas de la cité blanche.

\- Tu sais qu'un jour tu n'auras pas le choix.

\- On a toujours le choix, Alianor.

On se terre à nouveau dans le silence. Jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la tour d'Amon Sul. Nous n'échangeons que quelques mots. Même les Hobbits semblent plutôt silencieux mais c'est sans doute dû à la fatigue. On arrive en fin d'après-midi.

\- C'était la grande tour de garde d'Amon Sul, leur annonce mon frère. Nous y passerons la nuit.

Le temps d'atteindre un abri dans la tour en ruine qui soit abrité du vent nous posons nos paquetages alors que le soleil est presque couché. Les Hobbits s'effondre de fatigue. Mon frère sort de son paquetage plusieurs épées qu'il tend aux Hobbits.

\- Prenez cela. C'est une maigre protection mais elles vous seront utiles.

Je vois une lueur de crainte dans les yeux de ces jeunes garçons. Je doute fortement qu'ils sachent dans quelle galère ils se sont embarqués.

\- Alianor et moi allons faire un tour de garde. Soyez discrets et prudents.

Les Hobbits acquicièrent sans grande conviction. Nous descendons en contrebas de la tour de garde.

\- Je prends le côté Sud et toi le Nord, me dit-il. On se retrouve ici dans une heure. Si tu n'es pas là je viens te chercher.

\- Désolée grand frère mais tu sais bien que la ponctualité et moi ça fait deux.

\- Et bien tu feras un effort pour cette fois.

\- Je ne te promets rien.

\- Sois prudente surtout.

\- Toi aussi.

On part chacun de notre côté. La nuit et le froid tombe rapidement et je n'y vois presque plus rien. J'allume une torche et je continue mon tour de garde. Je vois la Lune monter doucement dans le ciel. C'est une belle nuit, fraîche mais belle. Soudain un cri aigu déchire le calme de la nuit. Mais ce n'était pas un cri humain. Ils sont là. Je ne perds pas de temps et je cours retrouver les Hobbits qui doivent être sans défenses. Je retourne à l'endroit où on les a laissés mais ils ne sont plus là. J'entends le cri des Nazgûls mais aussi celui des Hobbits. Ils sont montés au sommet de la Tour de garde. Je grimpe les marches quatre à quatre et je m'élance dans la mêlée. Ils sont cinq. Je les éloigne des Hobbits avec ma torche enflammée. Ils craignent le feu. J'enflamme la cape d'un premier et je pare le coup d'un deuxième. Je vois mon frère arriver dans le cercle et s'attaquer à deux autres Nazgûls. Je pare le coup d'épée et je repousse le spectre du pied il perd l'équilibre et j'enflamme sa cape noir. Il agite les bras et s'enfuit en courant. Mon frère s'est occupé des deux spectres et il n'en reste plus qu'un qui fini rapidement avec une torche enflammée entre les deux yeux. Mon frère se retourne et on échange un sourire.

\- Grand-Pas! hurle Sam

On se retourne pour voir Frodon allongé au sol. On se précipite sur lui et je vois une lame à côté de lui.

\- Aidez-moi! nous dit Sam

-Il a été poignardé, lui dit mon frère

\- Par une lame de Morgul, je lui dis en lui montrant la lame avant qu'elle ne s'évapore

\- C'est au-dessus de mes compétences de guérisseur, me dit-il

\- Et des miennes aussi

\- Il lui faut la médecine elfique.

Il prends Frodon dans ses bras et le laisse pendre sur son épaule. On ramasse en vitesse nos affaires et on reprend la route au pas de course. Une fois descendu de la tour je retrouve Hâtif. Je me tourne vers mon frère mais il continue sa route.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? je lui dis

-Les Nazgûls sont tout proche et on est encore à six jours de marche de Fondcombe

\- Trois jours si on y va à cheval.

\- C'est hors de question, Alianor

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, il ne tiendra jamais le coup

\- Alors reste avec les Hobbits moi j'irai

\- C'est mon cheval et je suis bien meilleure cavalière que toi et tu le sais très bien

\- On a pas vraiment le temps d'en discuter, nous dit Sam

\- Il a raison, je lui dis

-C'est trop dangereux

\- Je ne les laisserais pas l'avoir

\- Je le sais très bien, ce n'est pas pour lui que je m'inquiète

\- Je vais y arriver, aie confiance en moi.

Il prend ma main.

\- J'ai confiance, Alianor

Alors pose ce Hobbit sur cette selle!

Il souffle, mais s'exécute. Il pose Frodon sur la selle et je grimpe derrière lui.

\- Alianor, ne te retourne pas

\- Je ne les laisserais pas l'avoir! Veille sur les Hobbits

Je donne de grands coups de talons dans les flans de Hâtif et il s'élance au galop durant toute la nuit Hâtif ne c'est pas arrêter, je ne lui ai laissé aucun moment de répit, il faut qu'on atteigne Fondcombe le plus rapidement possible sans que les Nazgûls nous voit. Frodon est de plus en plus mal et sa respiration ressemble de plus en plus à un râle. Hâtif arrive à tenir toute la journée qui suit mais à la nuit tombée je suis obligé de m'arrêter et de descendre pour le laisser souffler. J'attache le Hobbit sur mon dos de manière à ce qu'il puisse tenir seul et je continue de faire avancer Hâtif. Heureusement pour moi Frodon est aussi léger qu'un enfant et j'arrive à le porter comme ceci sur une longue distance et une bonne partie de la nuit. Mais je suis obligée de m'arrêter quand même. Je dois avoir une légère avance sur les Nazgûls. Je dépose Frodon sur un tapis de mousse et je retire sa selle à Hâtif. Je ne fais pas de feu pour éviter d'attirer les Nazgûls. Je fais un petit tour d'horizon et je trouve un petit tas de fleur blanche. C'est de l'Atelas aussi appelée la fleur des rois et je sais qu'elle peut ralentir le poison. J'en cueille quelques unes et je les mâches pour ensuite les appliquer sur la plaie. Frondon laisse échapper un râle de douleur mais je continue. Une fois fait je lui fait boire un peu d'eau puis je réinstalle la selle de Hâtif et je fais asseoir le Hobbit dessus. Je sais qu'on irait plus vite si je poussais Hâtif jusqu'à ses limites mais si on se fait rattrapper par les Nazgûls il faut qu'il ait suffisamment de forces pour les combattre. On termine la nuit ainsi. Normalement il ne nous reste qu'une seule journée pour atteindre les frontières de Fondcombe. Je remonte sur la selle et je lance Hâtif au galop. Je suis impressionnée par la force de Frodon. Nombreux sont les personnes qui auraient succombé au poison et serait devenu un Nazgûl mais pas lui. Frodon possède une grande force en lui et elle sera d'autant plus grande quand le Seigneur Elrond le soignera mais pour cela il faut qu'il tienne encore une journée.

C'est vers midi que l'histoire commence à se gâter. J'entends les premiers cris des Nazgûls, ils ont retrouvé notre trace. Je pousse Hâtif au-delà de ses limites quand je vois le premier Nazgûl derrière moi. Je les vois tous arriver, les neuf Nazgûls sont présents et sont bien déterminés à récupérer le porteur de l'Anneau. Mais je ne les laisserais pas l'avoir. Ils essayent de nous encercler mais je slalome entre les arbres pour leur compliquer la tâche. Il ne nous reste moins de cinq kilomètres avant d'atteindre la rivière. Je pousse Hâtif au bout de ses forces et j'arrive à reprendre une distance correcte avec eux. Je descends la légère pente et je passe enfin la rivière. Les Nazgûls s'arrêtent sur la rive en face et n'osent pas traverser. Ils savent très bien où ils sont.

\- Abandonne le Semi-Homme, femme, me dit une voix d'outre tombe

\- Si vous le voulez, venez donc le réclamer, je leur dis en dégainant mon épée

Les Nazgûls commencent à avancer prudemment dans le lit de la rivière. Je me prépare à les combattre peu importe, l'issue du combat je ne les laisserais pas l'avoir sans me battre. Soudain je vois le lit de la rivière qui augmente de volume et une énorme grue menée par des chevaux dévale les montagnes et emporte les Nazgûls avec eux. Je peux sentir la magie elfique d'ici et si je ne me trompe pas c'est celle d'Arwen.

\- On dirait qu'il était temps que j'arrive, me dit une voix dans mon dos

Je fais faire un demi-tour à Hâtif et je croise le sourire d'Arwen.

\- Je me serais débrouillée

\- Mais oui bien sûr

Mais un râle de Frodon nous rappelle à l'ordre. Je descends de cheval et je fais descendre Frodon pour l'allonger sur le sol. Arwen s'accroupit auprès de lui. Elle le serre dans ses bras

\- Que la Grâce qui m'a été donnée lui soit accordée. Epargnez-le, Sauvez-le, prie-t-elle aux Valars, les ancêtres des Elfes.

\- Emmène-le auprès de ton père, il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps, je lui dis

\- Tu t'en sortiras ?

\- Evidemment, Hâtif est exténué il ne pourra pas l'emmener jusqu'au bout!

Elle part au galop et je la suis à pieds avec Hâtif à mes côtés

 _ **\- Tu as été très courageux, nin bain****, je suis fière de toi**_ , je lui dis en langage elfique.

Il remue la tête et la colle à mon front. Je sais qu'il a compris. On avance en silence et j'espère de tout coeur que nous sommes arrivés à temps pour sauver Frodon et que mon frère ne rencontrera pas d'autres problèmes sur la route.

Je suis arrivée quelques heures après Arwen et Frodon et j'ai été accueillie par le Magicien Gandalf le Gris.

\- Alors c'est maintenant que vous arrivez? je lui dis avec un sourire moqueur

\- Vous m'avez l'air épuisé, Madame, me dit-il en se courbant

\- Arrêtez avec cette manie, Gandalf vous savez très bien que je déteste cela. Racontez-moi plutôt pourquoi vous n'étiez pas au rendez-vous prévue avec les Hobbits et est-ce que Frodon va bien?

\- Le Seigneur Elrond s'occupe encore de lui, et je dois dire que sans votre intervention nous aurions été impuissant. Je vous en remercie Alianor.

\- J'ai promis que je veillerais sur cet être qui possède d'ailleurs une très grande force en lui, et il a su résister aux attraits de l'Anneau ce qui est étonnant

\- C'est un fardeau qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir à porter

\- Je le sais mais on ne choisit pas sa destinée

\- Vous êtes bien placée pour le savoir

\- Malheureusement oui. Mais racontez-moi plutôt ce qui vous est arrivé pour manquer un rendez-vous?

\- Je me suis rendu en Isengard dans le but chercher conseil auprès de Saroumane

\- Et qu'en est-il ?

\- Il en est que Saroumane nous as trahi!

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Sauron a perverti l'esprit de Saroumane et l'utilise comme un pantin de bois. Par un odieux procéder, Saroumane a créé une race d'Orcs croisé avec des gobelins, ce qui leur permet d'être plus fort et de courir une très longue distance en plein jour. Saroumane est en train de créer une armée.

\- Nous n'avons pas la force de combattre et le Mordor et l'Isengard. Sans parler que les Elfes commencent a quitté la Terre du Milieu qui est-ce qu'il restera pour se battre?

\- Les Hommes.

\- Les Hommes sont faibles et dispersés sans chef à leur tête.

\- Vous et moi savons très bien qui pourrait les réunir.

\- Il n'accepetera jamais et vous le savez très bien

\- Il n'est pas le seul à pouvoir le faire, me dit-il avec un regard appuyer

\- Je suis navrée Gandalf mais cette discussion n'ira pas plus loin aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec vous, je suis bien trop fatiguée pour cela. Donc si vous permettez, je vais aller me reposer.

\- Mais faîtes donc cela.

Je passe devant lui quand il m'interpelle de nouveau

\- Vous l'avez dit vous même, Alianor, on ne choisit pas sa destinée

\- Non mais on peut essayer de la retarder

\- Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de fuir les difficultés

\- Certaines sont plus dures que d'autres à surmonter

Je le laisse et je file dans ma chambre. Les elfes ont dû être informés de mon retour puisque un bon bain chaud a été coulé. Je retire mes vêtements sales et humide et je plonge dans le bain. L'eau se colore de noir à cause de toute cette crasse accumulée. Je profite de ce temps de repos car je pense qu'il sera de courte durée. Je me savonne et me rince puis je sors pour me sécher. J'enfile une chemise de nuit et me glisse dans mes draps et profite d'un bon lit car quelque chose me dit que le prochain ne sera pas aussi confortable.

 _ ***Bon voyage**_

 _ **** Merci**_

 _ *****Mon frère**_

 _ ******Mon beau**_


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsque je me réveille, le Soleil caresse mon visage et une odeur de fumée me chatouille le nez.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas fumée dans ma chambre! je dis en grognant

\- Il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de te réveiller, petite marmotte, dit une voix que je reconnais comme étant celle de mon frère

\- C'est pas une raison et puis le voyage a été très éprouvant, je lui dis n'ouvrant toujours pas les yeux

\- Oui j'ai entendu parler de tes exploits, tu lui a sauvé la vie

\- Comment il va ? je demande en me redressant

\- Il se remet doucement, mais il va s'en sortir

\- Et toi que fais tu ici à mon chevet?

\- Je voulais vérifier que tu allais bien.

\- Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais

\- Temps que je serais ton grand frère il y a peu de chances

\- Maintenant que tu as joué au grand frère protecteur pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance d'attendre dans le couloir.

\- Pourquoi faire?

\- Pour que je puisse me changer à moins que tu ne veuilles le faire à ma place?

\- Sans façon, je t'attends dehors

\- Merci bien

J'attends qu'il ferme la porte et je sors de mon lit. Je me dirige vers l'armoire et je choisie une chemise de soie argentée et un pantalon de toile marrons. J'enfile mes éternelles bottes de voyages et j'attache mes cheveux dans une longue tresse. Je sors de ma chambre et je retrouve mon frère appuyer contre le mur

\- J'ai bien faillit attendre

\- Laisse-moi rire, aller, allons manger je meure de faim.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné

Je lui donne un coup de coude et il passe son bras par dessus mon épaule en riant. Nous entrons dans la salle du banquet où déjà plusieurs personnes sont installés. Je reconnais les trois Hobbits qui sont en train de vider toutes les assiettes qui se trouvent à portée de main ainsi qu'un quatrième Hobbits qui semblent plus âgé. Gandalf est présent également ainsi que Arwen qui commence doucement à se changer en tomate à l'approche de mon frère et Elrond est assis en bout de table. Il se lève à mon approche et m'ouvre ses bras. Je lâche mon frère pour aller apprécier cette étreinte.

 _ **\- je suis fier de toi, nin hên*.**_

 _ **\- Hannad****_

Il me relâche et je m'installe à côté de mon frère qui pose un baiser sur mon front. Je commence à manger, j'ai tellement faim que je pourrais manger n'importe quoi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir englouti la moitié de mon poids.

\- Frodon ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller, nous dit le Seigneur Elrond. J'ai pensé qu'il serait intéressant de tenir un conseil pour décider du sort de l'Anneau.

\- Mais c'est une décision que nous ne pouvons pas prendre seul. Cette affaire concerne toute la Terre du Milieu, je lui dis

\- C'est pour ça qu'à la seconde où j'ai su ce que vous ameniez dans ma demeure j'ai contacté les contrées de toutes les races pour que cette décision soit prise par tous. Ils devraient arrivés dans la journée et nous attendrons bien sûr le réveil du Porteur de l'Anneau.

\- Il a montré une très grande résistance à son pouvoir, souligne mon frère

\- Comme je l'ai dit à votre soeur et au Seigneur Elrond, nous ne devons plus rien lui demander, nous dit Gandalf

\- Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, Gandalf, l'Anneau ne peut rester à Fondcombe.

\- Nous ferions mieux d'en discuter lors du Conseil, je leur dis en désignant les Hobbits du regard

\- Tu as raison Alianor, me dit le Seigneur Elrond, profitons plutôt de ce repas

Le repas continue dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Une fois fait les Hobbits partent à la découverte des environs sauf Sam qui repart au chevet de Frodon. Mon frère a décidé d'aller se détendre et moi je file au quartier des entraînements où j'espère retrouver Glorfindel. Lorsque j'arrive dans la plaine il est déjà en train de s'échauffer.

\- Je suis ravie de voir que vous n'avez pas oublié notre rendez-vous, je lui dis en souriant

\- Je ne manquerai cela pour rien au monde, me dit-il. Je suis ravie de vous revoir, Alianor

\- Le plaisir est partagé

\- Vous avez sauvé ce Semi-homme vous pouvez être fière de vous.

\- Je n'ai fait que le conduire jusqu'à Fondcombe, le Seigneur Elrond a fait le plus difficile.

\- Mais sans votre intervention il n'aura jamais pu le soigner.

\- Merci Glorfindel.

\- Vous êtes prête à reprendre l'entraînement?

\- Avec impatience.

Je commence par quelques tours de terrain pour m'échauffer doucement. Une fois fait je m'étire et je sors mes armes. Je me place face à Glorfindel et on commence à enchaîner les parades. Comme à chaque fois le combat est difficile et éprouvant pour nous deux. Je n'ai peut-être pas sa force mais je suis plus rapide et plus légère que lui ce qui équilibre le combat. J'ai rapidement appris que lorsque l'on se bat contre un elfe, se comporter comme une brute ne sert à rien. Cela ressemble beaucoup plus à une danse. Tout est en élégance et une fois que l'on a compris cela le combat est toute suite plus équilibrer. Nous nous battons durant plusieurs heures quand Glorfindel fait une légère erreur et me laisse une mince ouverture. Je bloque donc son épée et je lui fait un croche pied. Il tombe sur le dos et je pointe mon épée sur sa gorge avant qu'il ne puisse se relever. Il me regarde surpris mais je vois une pointe de fierté dans son regard. J'entends finalement des applaudissement derrière mon dos. Je me redresse et me retourne. Je vois mon frère ainsi que les quatre Hobbits. Frodon est enfin réveiller.

\- Je dois dire que je suis très impressionné, me dit mon frère. Tu n'as peut-être plus besoin de moi finalement.

\- Je me tue à te le dire.

Je me retourne vers Glorfindel et je lui tends la main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à vous apprendre, Alianor

\- Je vous l'avez dit que j'y arriverai

\- Vous pouvez être fière de vous.

\- Merci, Glorfindel, merci pour tout.

-Ce fut un grand plaisir.

Il se courba devant moi.

\- Arrêtez, j'ai horreur de ça.

\- Je le sais. Sur cela je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne journée

Il s'éloigna et je me retourne vers les Hobbits.

-Ravie de vous revoir parmi nous, Frodon.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous y étiez pour beaucoup,Alianor

\- Remerciez plutôt Hâtif, c'est lui qui a fait le plus dur

\- Je penserais à le faire.

\- Vous devriez aller visiter les jardins d'Elrond ils sont magnifiques surtout à cette période de l'année, je leur dis

\- Merci du conseil.

Et ils s'éloignent tous les quatre.

\- Je les aime bien c'est petits bons hommes.

\- Oui, ils me font rire également.

\- Je comptais aller tirer quelques flèches, ça te dit de m'accompagner?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- On part tous les deux au stand de tir. Je récupère un arc et je me mets en place. On tire plusieurs flèches en silence. On aimait bien faire ça de temps en temps. C'est un bon moyen de se détendre tout en passant un peu de temps ensemble. Je tire une flèche en plein de le centre et alors que je me préparais à en tirer une deuxième, je sens une flèche me frôler l'oreille et finir pile dans la mienne la brisant en deux.

\- Ma flèche ! je m'exclame en me retournant

Je croise le regard de l'Elfe qui vient de casser ma flèche. Il a de long cheveux blonds tressés des yeux bleus froids comme l'hiver. Evidemment il n'y a que lui pour tirer aussi bien. Legolas Vertefeuille prince de la Forêt Noire.

\- Dois-je vous faire la révérence votre altesse, je lui dis moqueuse

\- A condition que j'en fasse de même pour vous, me dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je suis contente de te revoir Legolas

\- Moi de même Alianor

Je le prends dans mes bras. Une étreinte qu'il me rend rapidement. Legolas est d'abord un ami de mon frère mais lors d'un passage à Fondcombe nous avons fait connaissance et étrangement depuis ce jour-là, toutes les affaires entre Fondcombe et la Forêt Noire on était traité par lui.

\- A ce que je vois tu progresses rapidement, me dit-il

\- Et vous ne l'avez pas vu avec une épée, mon ami, lui dis mon frère en Posant un bras autour de mes épaules.

-J'ai hâte de voir cela.

\- Sinon que fais-tu ici? je lui demande

\- J'ai reçu un message du Seigneur Elrond me disant qu'il tiendrait un conseil demain et qu'il conviait toutes les races de la Terre du Milieu à y assister. J'ignore encore de quel affaire il s'agit.

\- Nous n'en savons pas beaucoup plus que toi, je lui dis

\- Qui d'autres est convié au Conseil ? demande mon frère

\- Quelques nains, et un homme du Gondor.

\- Je sens mon frère se tendre à côté de moi.

\- Nous ferions mieux d'aller nous préparer. Le Seigneur Elrond va sans doute tous nous convier à un festin, dit-il

\- Tu as raison, je réponds. On se retrouve toute à l'heure, je dis à Legolas

-Avec grand plaisir, Alianor, me dit-il en souriant.

Mon frère et moi retournons dans nos appartements respectifs. Je prends un bon bain chaud et j'entends frapper à ma porte.

\- Qui est-ce? je demande

\- C'est Arwen.

\- Entre! je lui dis

Elle entre dans la chambre et vient dans la salle de bain.

\- Je me doutais bien que tu serais encore en train de barboter dans ton bain.

\- Pourquoi? Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Le banquet est d'en moins d'une heure

\- J'ai encore tout mon temps, je lui dis en reposant ma tête sur le repose tête prévu.

\- Pas question que tu débarques en roturière! Nous recevons des personnes importantes et que ça te plaise ou non mon père te considère comme sa fille alors tu dois porter ce rang!

\- Vous et vos coutumes! je dis en grognant

\- Allez sors de ce bain ou je le fais moi-même.

\- D'accord, je dis en rendant les armes.

Je m'emmitoufle dans une grande serviette de bain et Arwen revient en me présentant une robe bleu nuit avec des manches évasées et un dos nu.

\- Sérieusement? je lui demande

\- C'est sûr que ça te change de tes chemises trop larges et de tes pantalons boueux

\- Hey, mes pantalons ne sont pas boueux!

J'enfile la robe qui je dois l'avouer me va très bien. Arwen m'oblige à m'asseoir devant ma coiffeuse et s'attaque à ma chevelure. Elle me coiffe d'un chignon à moitié structuré dont quelques mèches s'en échappe. Elle a toujours été très douée pour ce genre de chose.

\- Et voilà, tu ressemble enfin à une femme.

\- C'est ça moque-toi.

Quelques coups frappés à ma porte nous interrompt. J'ouvre la porte pour trouver mon frère. Il a un regard de surprise en me voyant.

\- Waouh! J'ignorais que ma petite soeur pouvait ressembler à une femme.

\- C'est exactement ce que je lui disais, lui dit Arwen en apparaissant derrière moi.

Et à partir de ce moment-là, plus personne n'existe aux yeux de l'un et de l'autre. Je pousse légèrement mon frère et je prends la route du banquet. Ils me rejoindront quand ils seront prêts. J'entre dans la salle du banquet et un silence ce fait. Tous les invités se tournent vers moi. Elrond se met debout et me regarde en souriant.

\- Qui l'aurait cru? Pour une fois tu arrives à l'heure à un banquet officiel.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Il faut savoir se faire désirer, je lui dis en déclenchant le rire de quelques invités.

Il me fait signe de venir m'asseoir à sa gauche, sa droite étant réservée à sa fille. Je me retrouve donc assise à côté de Gandalf, Arwen sera placé en face de moi et Legolas est placé à sa gauche. Il me sourit.

\- Tu es magnifique, Alianor.

\- _**Hannad****_ , mais je ne dois cet exploit qu'à Arwen

\- Nul besoin de cet accoutrement pour savoir que tu es magnifique.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir face à ce compliment et je me plonge rapidement dans mon assiette pour éviter de continuer cette discussion gênante. Je croise le regard du Seigneur Elrond qui me fait un sourire moqueur. Arwen et mon frère entre et s'assirent rapidement à leur place. Le Seigneur Elrond se lève à nouveau.

\- Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue à Fondcombe. Chacun est venu ici pour chercher des réponses et j'espère pouvoir y répondre demain lors du Conseil prévu. Pour le moment ne nous tracassons pas de problèmes et festoyons dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Bon appétit à tous.

Nous remplissons nos assiettes et les discussions vont bons trains. Les Hobbits amusent la galerie avec leur plaisanterie le repas se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur comme l'avait prédit le Seigneur Elrond. Une fois l'estomac de tout le monde bien rempli les premières personnes fatiguées quittèrent la table pour aller se coucher. Sentant la fatigue poindre également je me lève et quitte la salle après avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit à tout le monde. Je n'ai pas fait deux pas hors de la salle que je suis rapidement rattrapée. Je me retourne pour croiser le regard bleu de Legolas.

\- J'espère ne pas t'avoir gênée toute à l'heure.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je lui dis.

\- As-tu réfléchi à la proposition que je t'ai faite lors de notre dernière rencontre?

Je laisse échapper un soupir, j'espérais fortement qu'il est abandonné cette idée saugrenue de lier sa vie à la mienne.

-Legolas, je suis humaine, et tu es un Elfe!

\- Ton frère et Arwen on l'air de s'en accommoder.

\- Arwen n'est pas destinée à régner, contrairement à toi. Ton père ne te laissera jamais épouser une roturière doublé d'une humaine et tu le sais très bien.

\- Et si ça m'est égal ? me dit-il avec conviction en posant sa main sur ma joue et en se rapprochant. Et si c'est toi que je veux?

Il pose son front contre le mien et je sens son souffle s'écraser sur mon visage.

\- Je ne peux pas te demander de renoncer à ton immortalité, je n'en vaux pas la peine.

Je retire sa main de mon visage et je m'éloigne de lui.

\- Je suis navrée, Legolas, mais c'est non.

Je tourne les talons pour ne pas avoir à regarder son air blessé. Je lui évite un combat perdu d'avance. Son père n'acceptera jamais que son fils unique et seul héritier épouse une humaine, je le fais souffrir maintenant pour ne pas avoir à lui faire endurer les pires souffrances lorsque je mourrais. C'est dur mais c'est ainsi, nous avons peut-être grandi dans le même monde mais nous n'appartenons pas au même monde. Je suis humaine, il est un Elfe, nous ne sommes pas destinés à vivre ensemble pour l'éternité. J'arrive à ma chambre. J'enfile une chemise de nuit, je défais ma coiffure et je m'allonge dans mon lit. Il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour sombrer dans le sommeil.

 _ ***mon enfant**_

 _ ****Merci**_


	4. chapter 4

Le lendemain je me suis levée tôt pour avoir l'occasion de m'entraîner un peu avant le Conseil. Je suis rejointe par mon frère sur le stand d'entraînement.

\- Tu es bien matinale pour une fois, me dit-il

\- Je voulais m'entraîner avant de me rendre au Conseil

\- A propos de cela, j'ai parlé avec le Seigneur Elrond et nous pensons tous les deux que tu ne devrais pas venir au Conseil.

\- Je te demande pardon!

\- Alianor c'est trop dangereux!

\- Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire? Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection je suis tout à fait capable de me défendre seule! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'interdire d'assister au Conseil. C'est moi qui est amené Frodon à Fondcombe. C'est moi qui l'ai sauvée!

\- Je sais tout cela, et crois-moi je suis fière de toi mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais… Cette histoire concerne tous les peuples de la Terre du Milieu et au dernières nouvelles je fais parti de ce peuple, je devrais même en diriger l'un d'eux puisque tu refuses de le faire! Si tu m'interdis d'y aller je m'y rendrais quand même avec ou sans ton autorisation!

Il souffle d'exaspération

\- Tu changeras pas d'avis? demande-t-il sans trop d'espoir.

\- Aucune chance!

\- Tu as bien changé depuis la dernière fois que je suis venue ici.

\- Et c'est mal ?

\- Bien sûr que nous, c'est tout le contraire. J'ai simple peur que tu passes à côté de quelque chose.

\- C'est-à-dire?

\- J'ai parlé avec Legolas.

\- Je vois.

\- C'est quelqu'un de bien, et c'est un bon parti

\- Et c'est un Elfe sans parler du fait que je n'ai pas envie de me marier, tout simplement. En plus de ça, je ne suis pas immortelle à quoi cela nous avancerait? Ce n'est pas comme Arwen et toi, elle peut renoncer à son immortalité, lui ne le peut pas.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de faire ce choix.

\- ça lui passera.

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Bon, revenons-en au Conseil.

\- Tu promets d'être discrète et de te tenir tranquille?

\- On verra bien ce qui s'y passera.

\- Le Conseil aura lieu à treize heures, ne sois pas en retard.

\- Promis.

Il retourne vers le palais. Je continue mon entraînement et décide d'aller me nettoyer avant de rejoindre les autres au banquet. le repas se passe également dans la joie et la bonne humeur, puis le Seigneur Elrond se lève et donne les noms des personnes conviés au Conseil. Toutes les personnes conviées se lèvent pour se rendre au Conseil privée. Des chaises ont été installées en arc de cercles avec en son centre une dalle en pierre. Tout le monde s'installent. Je m'assois à côté de mon frère. Je remarque sans surprise que je suis la seule femme présente au Conseil puis le Seigneur Elrond se lève.

\- Etrangers venues de terres lointaines, amis de toujours. Vous vous êtes rassemblés ici pour répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction. Nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez, ou vous serez vaincus. Chaque race est liée à ce destin, à ce sort commun. Montrez-leur l'Anneau, Frodon.

Frodon se lève peu sûr de lui et je lui fais un sourire encourageant. Il dépose l'Anneau sur la dalle en pierre et retourne s'asseoir. Il pousse un soupir de soulagement heureux de ne plus avoir a porté ce fardeau. Toute l'assemblée pose ses yeux sur l'Anneau et tout le monde semble être attiré par lui. Personne ne peut résister à ses attraits maléfiques.

\- Alors c'est donc vrai… dit l'Homme du Gondor qui si je me souviens bien se nomme Boromir.

Il se lève pour s'exprimer à toute l'assemblée.

\- Lors d'un rêve, j'ai vu à l'Est le ciel s'assombrir, mais à l'Ouest une pâle lueur persistait et une voix s'écriait: "Votre fin est proche". Le Fléau d'Isildur a été retrouvé.

Boromir se rapproche lentement de l'Anneau est tend la main pour s'en saisir.

\- Le Fléau d'Isildur…. chuchote-t-il prêt à s'emparer de l'Anneau.

Mais le Seigneur Elrond et Gandalf se lèvent pour l'en empêcher. Gandalf se mit à parler dans une langue inconnue et l'air se charge de colère et de noirceur. Tous les Elfes se sentaient mal à l'entente de cette langue et je comprends vite qu'il s'agit du parlé noir du Mordor. Boromir se rasseoit et L'atmosphère redevient normal.

\- Jamais de mots n'ont été prononcés dans cette langue à Imladris! protesta le Seigneur Elrond.

\- Je n'implore pas votre pardon, Maître Elrond, car le parlé noir du Mordor peut déjà être entendu dans toutes les régions Ouest. L'Anneau est totalement maléfique, nous dit Gandalf en regardant surtout Boromir.

\- Cet Anneau est un don, nous dit Boromir d'une voix assurée. Un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor. Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir. Depuis longtemps mon père, L'Intendant du Gondor a tenu à distance les forces du Mordor. C'est grâce au sang de notre peuple que vos terres sont encore en sécurité.

Je sens mon frère s'agiter sur sa chaise, signe qu'il est énervé par les propos de Boromir et je dois dire qu'il m'agace profondément moi aussi.

\- Donnez au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi, continua Boromir, et laissez-nous l'utiliser contre lui.

\- On vient de vous le dire, je dis en l'interrompant dans son speech. L'Anneau est maléfique.

\- On ne peut le contrôler, lui dis mon frère. Aucun de nous ne le peut.

\- L'Anneau Unique ne répond qu'à Sauron, je continue. Il n'as pas d'autre maître.

\- Et qu'est-ce que des… Rôdeurs connaissent à ces choses là? nous dit-il avec mépris.

\- Ce ne sont pas des simples Rôdeurs, lui dit Legolas en se levant. C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, vous lui devez serment d'allégeance.

\- Aragorn? lui dit Boromir, le descendant d'Isildur

\- Et l'héritier du trône du Gondor! lui dit Legolas. Je sais à quel point mon frère déteste qu'on lui rappelle son rang et sa véritable identité.

 **Avodad** (asseyez-vous), **Legolas** , je lui dis en espérant qu'il s'arrête là

\- Et vous ? me dit Boromir, Qui êtes vous?

\- C'est ma soeur, lui dit Aragorn, Alianor, fille d'Arathorn

\- Deux descendants! dit-il surpris mais il reprend rapidement son sérieux. Le Gondor n'a pas de roi, il en pas besoin, ni d'une quelconque reine .

Je crispe mes doigts sur mes accoudoir pour m'empêcher de me lever pour lui mettre une raclée. Aragorn pose sa main sur la mienne pour m'obliger à me calmer. Boromir se rassoit à sa place.

\- Aragorn et Alianor ont raison, dit Gandalf, on ne peut l'utiliser.

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix, tranche le Seigneur Elrond, l'Anneau doit être détruit!

Tout le monde se jette des regards de travers.

\- Qu'attendons-nous pour le faire? dit Un Nain en se levant et brandissant sa hache.

Il s'avance vers la table, je glisse à terre et sort un poignard pour bloquer sa hache juste avant qu'elle n'entre en contact avec l'Anneau. Le Nain est surpris et j'en profite pour le repousser.

\- Une femme devrait apprendre à rester à sa place, dit-il de son air bourru

\- Vraiment?

Je lève mon poignard et je frappe de toutes mes forces sur l'Anneau. La lame se brise nette et l'Anneau n'a absolument aucune égratignure. Je me retourne vers le Nain.

\- Vous me devez un poignard, je lui dis en me rasseyant.

\- L'Anneau ne peut être détruit, Gimli, fils de Gloïn, par aucun moyen en notre possession. L'Anneau a été forgé dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin, il n'y a que là qu'il puisse être détruit. Il faut l'emporter dans les profondeurs du Mordor et il faut le jeter dans l'abîme flamboyante d'où il est apparu autrefois. L'un de vous doit le faire.

Sans surprise les volontaires ne se bousculent pas.

\- On entre pas si facilement au Mordor, nous dit Boromir.

Sans rire, je pensais qu'il suffisait de frapper à la porte pour qu'il nous laisse entrer, je dis avec ironie ce qui me valut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de mon frère.

Boromir me jette un regard noir puis continue son histoire.

\- Ces portes noires ne sont pas gardés que par des orcs. En ces lieux il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais et le grand Oeil ne dort jamais. C'est une terre dévasté et stérile, recouverte de braises, de cendres et de poussières, l'air que l'on y respire n'est que vapeur empoisonnée. Même dix milles hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout. C'est une folie.

\- N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que le Seigneur Elrond a dit? s'exclame Legolas. en jetant un regard féroce à Boromir. L'Anneau doit être détruit!

\- Et je suppose que vous pensez être celui qui va le faire! grogna Gimli

\- Et si nous échouons qu'arrivera-t-il ? s'exclame Boromir en se levant. Que se passera-t-il lorsque Sauron récupérera son Anneau?

\- J'aime mieux mourir que de voir cet Anneau dans les mains d'un Elfe! s'exclame Gimli.

\- Et c'est parti, je dis en les voyant tous se mettre debout pour grogner les uns sur les autres.

Gandalf se lève pour essayer de tempérer tout le monde mais Boromir s'en prend à lui. Aragorn se lève aussi et Boromir s'en prend à lui également. Je jette un regard au Seigneur Elrond qui est exaspéré par leur comportement.

\- Bon j'en ai marre! je dis en me levant.

Je place deux doigts dans ma bouche et je siffle un son aigu.

\- C'est bientôt fini, oui? je crie.

Le calme revient doucement et il me jette tous un regard surpris.

\- Vous ne voyez pas ce qui se passe? L'Anneau est déjà en train de faire son oeuvre. Sauron n'a aucun intérêt à nous voir nous unir contre lui! Et vous êtes en train de lui donner toute la matière pour nous vaincre. C'est en s'unissant que nous le vaincrons. Alors maintenant tout le monde se rassoit et on va essayer de trouver une solution à ce problème de manière civilisée. Vous n'êtes pas des sauvages!

Ils ont toujours leur regard surpris mais finissent par obéir. Tout le monde se rassoit me regardant fixement. Le Seigneur Elrond me fait un signe de tête pour que je continue à parler. Je prends une grande inspiration et me lance.

\- Je sais ce que vous pensez, que je suis une femme et que je n'ai pas ma place ici, mais que cela vous plaise ou non cette histoire concerne tout le monde et je fais partie de ce monde. L'Anneau doit être détruit c'est une certitude. Nous savons par le passé qu'il a piégé de nombreux porteurs et en particulier les Hommes je ne le confierais donc pas à l'un deux.

\- Vous pensez donc être celle capable de défier le Mordor? me demande Boromir avec ironie.

\- Je fais également parti de la race des Hommes j'ai donc la même faiblesse qui coule dans mon sang. Peu importe qui aura le courage d'accepter ce fardeau, il ne sera pas seul à le porter. Je fais le serment que si par ma vie ou ma mort je peux l'aider, je le ferais et ce n'est pas négociable, je dis en jetant un regard d'avertissement à mon frère.

Le silence se fait en attendant qu'une personne se décide à se lever. Puis une voix forte et assurée s'élève.

\- Je vais le faire!

Je me retourne et croise le regard de Frodon. Il semble beaucoup moins assuré maintenant que tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur lui.

\- Je vais mené l'Anneau en Mordor! Bien que je ne connaisse pas le moyen !

Je lui fais un sourire encourageant.

\- Rassurez-vous Frodon, certaines personnes ici savent comment vous y conduire, je lui dis.

\- C'est exact Alianor, me dit Gandalf, et je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau, Frodon, aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter.

\- Si par ma vie ou par ma mort, je peux vous protéger, lui dit Aragorn en se levant, je le ferais. En plus de cela vous embarquez ma petite soeur avec vous.

Il s'avance et pose un genoux à terre.

\- Mon épée est vôtre!

\- Et mon arc est vôtre! lui dit Legolas

\- Et ma hache! grogna Gimli

\- Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains, petit homme, lui dit Boromir. Mais si telle est la décision du Conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous.

\- Hey! s'écria une voix derrière nous.

On voit Sam sortir de derrière un buisson et se poser à côté de Frodon.

\- Monsieur Frodon, n'ira nul part sans moi!

\- Non en effet, lui dit le Seigneur Elrond, il n'est guère possible de vous séparer et cela même lorsqu'il est convoqué à un Conseil secret et vous nous.

\- Nous venons aussi! s'écria Merry en déboulant avec Pippin. Il faudrait nous renvoyer dans un sac pour nous en empêcher!

\- Quoiqu'il en soit vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de Mission, Quête… Chose? nous dit Pippin

\- Alors là ça te met hors course, Pippin! lui dit Merry.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en les voyant se chamailler tous les deux.

\- Dix compagnons, trancha le Seigneur Elrond. Qu'il en soit ainsi, vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau !

\- Chouette! s'exclama Pippin. Où est-ce qu'on va ?

Je ris devant ce petit homme complètement à l'Ouest mais qui est capable sans le vouloir d'alléger les tensions et je pense que nous auront bien besoin de ses services avec le périple qui nous attend. Nous nous lançons tous dans une mission dangereuse qui va déterminer le destin de la Terre du Milieu. ça y est je l'ai enfin ma Quête, mon aventure qui me permettra de prouver à tout le monde qu'une femme peut aussi se battre pour une cause.


	5. Chapter 5

Le départ de la Communauté est prévu pour le lendemain. Je devrais déjà être en train de dormir mais je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder encore et encore les cartes que nous avons déjà étudié une bonne dizaine de fois. Mais je me sens responsable de cette Communauté ce n'est peut-être pas moi qui vais la diriger mais c'est moi qui est motivée ces personnes à s'engager dans cette mission et le but est de détruire l'Anneau tout en restant tous en vie.

Tu devrais aller dormir, me dit la voix d'Aragorn

Je sais mais je veux me souvenir d'absolument tous les passages possible au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal.

Nous allons au Mordor, quelque chose va forcément mal tourné.

Je souris

Tu n'as pas tort.

En tout cas je voulais te féliciter. C'est toi qui a lancé cette idée et ton soutien a motivé Frodon à se porter volontaire.

C'est le seul à qui je confierais l'Anneau, c'est un lourd fardeau mais je pense qu'il est le seul à pouvoir le porter.

Je pense aussi. Tu as préparé tes affaires?

Mes affaires sont prêtes depuis le jour où j'ai décidé que je partirais à l'aventure

C'est-à-dire depuis très longtemps.

Evidemment.

Je vois son visage s'attrister

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je pensais aller sur sa tombe avant de partir

Je sais qu'il parle de la tombe de notre mère.

Tu veux venir avec moi?

Il y a bien longtemps que je n'y suis pas allée.

Peut-être que nous ne reviendrons jamais ici, c'est peut-être le bon moment pour y aller.

Tu as raison.

Je ramasse toutes les cartes et les range à leur place. Nous sortons en silence dans les couloirs de Fondcombe. Nous sortons dans la nuit noire et nous nous dirigeons dans le jardin secret. Dans cet endroit on peut y voir des statues de marbres blancs plus ou moins abîmé par le temps. Nous avançons vers le fond du jardin ou la statue d'une femme en marbre qui n'a pas encore été touchée par le temps. On s'agenouille devant la tombe de notre mère et on entreprend de la nettoyer. Puis on s'enferme dans notre silence chacun de notre côté, nous recueillir auprès de celle qui nous a aimé et qui n'a pas eu le temps de nous voir grandir. Les larmes coulent lentement sur mon visage quand une voix me fait sursauter.

 _ **Elle serait tellement fière de toi**_ , me dit Elrond en entrant dans le jardin. _**Ce que tu as accompli aujourd'hui n'est pas rien. Tu as réussi à rassembler plusieurs races qui pour certaines se dé peux être fière de toi. en tout cas moi je le suis.**_

 _ **Il fallait bien que quelqu'un les mettent d'accord.**_

 _ **Tu as fait bien plus que ça, Alianor, et je sens que tu vas faire encore plus dans cette aventure.**_

 _ **Alors vous ne m'en voulez pas ?**_

Le Seigneur Elrond s'approche de moi et prend mes mains dans les siennes.

 _ **J'étais là le jour de ta naissance, je t'ai béni par les Valars et heureusement pour moi jusqu'ici il ne t'ai jamais rien arrivé et j'ai réussi à te garder près de moi. Mais le jour de ta naissance j'ai lu dans les étoiles que tu étais destinée à partir, à accomplir de grandes choses, bien plus qu'aucun homme, j'en suis persuadé.**_

Par ces mots je sais qu'il me donne sa bénédiction pour entreprendre ce voyage et cela me touche bien plus que je ne voudrais l'admettre. Il me prend dans ses bras.

 _ **Maintenant tu devrais aller dormir, ma fille.**_

 _ **Oui, Ada**_

Ses yeux s'illuminent devant ce mot qui en langue commune veut dire père car c'est ce qu'il est et ce qu'il restera. Le roi Arathorn est peut-être l'homme qui m'a conssut mais malheureusement je n'ai pas pu le connaître et c'est cet homme devant moi qui m'a élevé et aimé comme sa propre fille. Après une dernière étreinte je m'éloigne d'eux mais leur voix s'élève dans l'obscurité.

Au fond de son coeur votre mère savait que cela vous poursuivrait toute votre vie, que vous ne pourriez échapper à votre destin. L'habileté des Elfes peut reforger l'épée des rois mais vous seul avait le pouvoir de la prendir, lui dit Elrond

Je ne veux pas de ce pouvoir, lui dit Aragorn. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu.

Si ce n'est pas vous se sera elle et je refuse qu'elle ait à porter ce fardeau.

Elle mérite ce pouvoir bien plus que moi.

C'et votre responsabilité, nous savons tous les deux que vous n'y arriverez pas seul, vous allez avoir besoin d'elle mais ce n'est pas elle de porter la couronne. Si vous ne le faites pas pour vous, faite le pour elle. C'est votre fardeau, pas le sien.

J'en ai suffisamment entendu, je m'éloigne du jardin et prend la direction de ma chambre. Elrond a raison ce n'est pas à moi de porter la couronne sans parler que personne n'acceptera qu'une femme soit à la tête des hommes de la Terre du Milieu. Mais je l'aiderai dans sa tâche, le Gondor est également mon peuple, nous sommes frère et soeur, nous sommes les derniers descendants d'Isildur, c'est un fardeau que nous devons porter à deux et c'est ce que nous ferons. Il est temps que nous retrouvions notre place dans le monde des hommes. C'est sur ces dernières pensées que je m'effondre de sommeil.

L'aube arrive rapidement et j'ai dû vérifié au moins trois fois mon sac de voyage depuis que je suis réveillée. J'ai tout prévu, une tenue de rechange, des vivres, des armes, un peigne pour mes cheveux et de quoi les attacher. Une fois le sac prêt je m'autorise un dernier bain chaud puisque le prochain risque d'être dans plusieurs mois. J'enfile une chemise bordeau et un pantalon de voyage marron. Puis je m'attaque à la tâche de serrer le corset de cuir à ma taille pour me protéger un minimum en cas de pépin sur la route. Une fois fait je m'attache les cheveux en une longue tresse. Il faudrait que je pense à les couper un jour. Même attachés ils descendent jusque en bas du dos. Pour finir j'enfile mon capuchon noir et je suis enfin prête pour le grand voyage. Je rejoins mes autres compagnons qui sont déjà attablés et en train de manger comme si c'était leur dernier repas. Y a sans doute une part de vérité là dedans et je me jette aussi sur la nourriture. Je me rempli l'estomac jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir avaler quoique ce soit. Puis l'heure arriva. Tout le monde se dirige vers les portes de Fondcombe. Au loin je vois Aragorn en train de faire ses adieux à Arwen. J'ai déjà eu le privilège de le faire et à l'abri des regards un peu plus tôt ce matin. J'aide Sam à attacher les quelques sacs sur le dos du poney qui d'après lui se nomme Bill. Frodon est le dernier à arriver.

Nous n'attendons plus que le Porteur de l'Anneau, lui dit Gandalf avec un sourire encourageant.

Frodon s'avance vers la Communauté et se place aux côté de Gandalf. Nous nous tournons vers le Seigneur Elrond. Il nous regarde tous dans les yeux avant de nous donner ses derniers conseils

Le Porteur de l'Anneau prend la route en Quête de la Montagne du Destin, dit-il, Vous qui voyagez à ses côtés, aucun serment, aucun engagement, ne vous oblige à aller plus loin que vous le souhaitiez. Adieu. Ne vous détournez pas de votre but. Que la bénédiction des Elfes, des Hommes et de tous les peuples libres vous accompagnent.

Il pose un dernier regard sur mot et je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est fier et c'est tout ce qu'il me faut pour que je parte le coeur léger.

La Communauté attends le Porteur de l'Anneau, dit une nouvelle fois Gandalf.

Frodon se tourne vers les portes et prend la tête de la Communauté suivit de près par Gandalf, Gimli, Boromir, Merry, Pippin et Legolas. Je vais pour passer les portes à mon tour quand je m'aperçois que Aragorn ne me suit pas. Je le vois jeter un dernier regard vers Arwen. Elle semble triste. J'ignore ce qu'ils se sont dit mais je doute que cela convienne à Arwen.

Si sa majesté voulait bien se donner la peine d'avancer, je lui dis en souriant.

Avance donc au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, me dit-il en me poussant légèrement.

Je fais un dernier signe de la main à Arwen avant de partir une bonne fois pour toute vers l'aventure.

Nous avons mis deux bonnes heures a quitté les frontières de Fondcombe. D'après le plan de Gandalf nous devons passer par la Trouée du Rohan ce qui veut dire un bon mois et demi de marches et pour l'instant tout le monde est parfaitement silencieux même Merry et Pippin n'ont pas encore osé faire de bétises. Je me tourne vers Aragorn qui semble toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Je le regarde quelques instants puis je décide de ralentir l'allure pour être à sa hauteur. Il redresse la tête.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? me demande-t-il. Tu es déjà fatiguée?

N'importe quoi!

Tu sais Fondcombe n'est pas très loin tu peux encore faire demi-tour, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur

Même pas en rêve, t'es coincé avec moi pendant une très longue période.

Et j'en suis heureux, même si j'aurais préféré que tu sois en sécurité, je suis heureux que tu sois ici.

Moi aussi je suis heureuse d'être avec toi. Mais dis-moi plutôt ce qui t'arrive. Je vois bien qu'il y a un truc qui te déranges depuis qu'on a quitté Fondcombe.

C'est Arwen.

QU'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Elle veut renoncer à son immortalité pour moi.

Mais c'est génial, je dis, il n'y a pas plus belle preuve d'amour.

Je lui ai dis de partir avec les siens vers les Terres Immortelles.

Tu vois que ce n'est pas facile.

Oui je sais.

Mais la différence c'est que ton histoire avec Arwen est possible et c'est justement ce qui te fais peur.

Je veux pas qu'elle vive avec des regrets.

Telle que je la connais elle ne partira pas de toute façon, elle t'attendra, donc on va aller au Mordor jeter ce fichu Anneau, on fait sa fête à Sauron et on repart pour Fondcombe directement. On fait juste un détour pour qu'on te couronne roi du Gondor et moi je deviens Capitaine du Gondor et la Main du Roi, tu te maries avec Arwen, vous faîtes plein de minis Aragorn et Arwen et tout est bien qui fini bien.

Je vois que tu as tout planifié, me dit-il en rigolant

Moi je trouve que ce plan sonne bien.

On en reparle dans quelques jours.

D'ailleurs je pensais pas que la Trouée du Rohan serait aussi loin, non mais sérieusement, à ce rythme là on y sera encore dans un an.

Et ça y est c'est parti! dit-il en rigolant

Bah quoi? Au moins si on doit marcher pendant des heures faut au moins qu'il y est de l'ambiance sinon on va très vite s'ennuyer. Hé Merry! Pippin! On vous entend plus tous les deux! Me dîtes pas que vous êtes déjà fatigués.

Oh non loin de là, Madame! me dit Pippin

Monsieur Perigrïn Touque appelez-moi encore une fois Madame et vous aurez les oreilles encore plus pointues que celle de Legolas.

Merry part dans un grand éclat de rire devant la mine déconfite de Pippin. Legolas se retourne lorsqu'il entend son prénom et sourit devant les éclats de rires des Hobbits.

Je ferais un effort, Alianor

Je préfère cela.

La route semble toute de suite beaucoup moins pénible maintenant que j'ai réveillé les Hobbits. Tout le monde semble un peu moins tendu. Je croise le sourire satisfait de Gandalf qui me fait un clin d'oeil. Nous marchons ainsi toute la journée en jouant aux devinettes avec les Hobbits. C'est à la tombée de la nuit que nous décidons de nous arrêter. Pour simple repas nous prenons un peu de _**Lembas**_ le pain elfique qui est très nourrissant avec la promesse de partir à la chasse demain pour un repas plus goûteux. Aragorn prend le premier tour de garde. J'installe donc mon sac de couchage et je m'endors une fois ma tête posée sur l'oreille tellement je suis fatiguée de cette première journée.


	6. Chapter 6

Je me réveille au son des gargouillements de mon estomac. Il nous reste encore une bonne dizaine de jours avant d'arriver dans la Trouée du Rohan. Le manque de nourriture et de sommeil commence à se faire sentir autour de nous sans parler que les animaux de ces contrées n'ont pas l'air d'avoir très envie de se faire dévorer par une bande de dix personnes affamées qui pour certaines seraient capable de manger un cerf entier. Ce sont les mots exacts de Pippin après qu'on lui ai tendu du pain elfique hier soir. Nous avons apporté un stock de nourriture pourtant assez conséquent mais Aragorn et Gandalf sont tombés d'accord sur le fait de ne pas trop pioché dedans t'en qu'on n'est pas réellement en manque. Mais cela va rapidement devenir critique. Je sors de mon sac de couchage avec difficulté. Je vois Aragorn coupé des morceaux de pain elfique.

Sérieusement encore? je lui dis

Bonjour à toi aussi, me dit-il en grognant

J'avais oublié qu'il n'était pas vraiment du matin lui aussi.

On va pas encore mangé du pain elfique?

Si tu as mieux à proposer je t'écoute.

Je ne perds pas de temps en discussion et je prends mon arc et m'enfonce dans la forêt.

Alianor, où tu vas ?

Chasser, et c'est pas en criant comme ça que je vais trouver quoique ce soit.

Ne t'éloigne pas trop.

A vos ordres chef.

Oui il est vraiment pas du matin pour me laisser partir comme ça. Je continue ma promenade et mine de rien ça ne fait pas de mal un peu de solitude. J'entends au loin le bruit d'un ruisseau et je me dis que c'est le bon moment pour aller faire un brin de toilette. Le courant n'est pas très fort et je vois même quelques petits poissons nager au fond. Je retire mes vêtements et me plonge dans l'eau glacée. Je passe pas autant de temps dans la rivière que dans mon bain à Fondcombe. Je ressors rapidement et enfile mes vêtements. Je passe mes doigts dans mes cheveux pour les démêlés au maximum et je les rattache aussitôt pour ne pas être gêné dans ma partie de pêche. Avec un peu de concentration j'arrive à en attraper quatre. Je trouve aussi quelques baies comestibles. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais ça nous changera du pain elfique. Je retourne au campement avec mon butin. Quand j'arrive ils sont tous réveillés. Aragorn est sur le point d'éteindre les dernières braises du feu de camp.

Pas si vite, je lui dis. Je tiens pas à manger du poisson cru.

Je lui tends mon sac et il découvre les quatre poissons

c'est peu, mais on fera avec, je lui dis

Il me jette un sourire et on dirait que la perspective de manger autre chose que du pain elfique redonne le sourire à tout le monde. Sam s'occupe de la cuisson en ajoutant quelques épices qu'il a apporté avec lui. Une fois le ventre presque plein on remballe nos affaires.

Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter de se freiner sur la nourriture, je dis à Gandalf. A ce rythme là, si on se fait attaquer on sera tous dans l'incapacité de se défendre comme il faut. On doit retrouver des forces et on est à une dizaine de jours du Rohan. On trouvera bien une âme charitable pour nous dépanner.

Tu as raison, Alianor, il faut que nous reprenions du poil de la bête comme on dit.

On repart sur la route mais savoir que le régime exclusivement de Lembas a pris fin aujourd'hui semble revigorer tout le monde. C'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que nous avançons dans ce périple. Plus que dix jours avant d'atteindre le Rohan.

Gandalf décide de faire une pause à midi et Aragorn s'occupe de sortir le repas. Au Menu c'est saucisses grillées. Sam s'occupe de la cuisson pendant ce temps Gandalf, Legolas et Gimli observe les environs. Boromir apprenait quelques parades à l'épée à Merry et Pippin. Je m'assis à côté de mon frère en les observant. Je dois dire que j'ai un peu de mal à cerner Boromir. C'est le seul avec qui j'ai du mal à m'entendre. En même temps il remet un peu trop souvent en cause mes capacités soit disant je suis une femme et je devrais apprendre à tenir ma langue. Gimli a longtemps pensé cela aussi mais il a rapidement changé d'avis quand je lui ai mis une bonne raclée en combat singulier. Il faisait beaucoup moins le fier quand il s'est retrouvé le nez dans la poussière. Mais Boromir c'est plus compliqué et le fait qu'il est été aussi rapidement attiré par l'Anneau pendant le Conseil d'Elrond ne me rassure pas sur ses attentions.

Bougez vos pieds! s'exclame Aragorn en observant les deux Hobbits se battre.

Soudain Pippin lâche son épée en criant de douleur. Boromir s'excuse et les deux garçon profitent de ce moment pour lui tomber dessus et le mettre à terre. Aragorn et moi riions puis il décide d'intervenir. Mais mes éclats de rire redoublent quand Merry et Pippin attrapent les jambes d'Aragorn et le retourne comme un vulgaire sac. Il se retrouve à terre tout comme Boromir.

Ils ont tout compris ces deux-là, je m'exclame en aidant Aragorn à se relever. Profiter de l'inattention de son ennemi pour le renverser ensuite. On va peut-être réussir à faire quelque chose de vous.

Merci, Alianor, me dit Merry.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? demande Sam en désignant un nuage noir qui avance vers nous.

Je grimpe sur un rocher et je suis vite rejointe par Legolas.

C'est ce que je pense? je lui demande

Des Crébains du Pays de Dûn! s'écria-t-il

Alors oui c'est ce que je pense.

Il attrape mon bras et me fais descendre du rocher. Tout le monde part se cacher. Legolas trouve un espace assez grand pour nous deux et on se cache dans les buissons. Quelques secondes plus tard on entend des cris d'oiseaux passés au dessus de nos têtes. Legolas me plaqua un peu plus contre lui pour éviter que je sois vu. On attend encore quelques minutes puis les oiseaux s'en vont. Je jette un regard à Legolas qui me regarde d'un air peiné. Je sais très bien ce qu'il pense mais je sais aussi qu'il a compris que nous deux c'est une histoire impossible. Je me dégage de ses bras et sort de ma cachette.

Des espions de Saroumane! nous dit Gandalf. Le passage par le Sud est surveillé. Nous devons passer par le Col de Caradhras!

Minute! je m'exclame. Le Col de Caradhras n'est pas réputé pour être infranchissable?

Tout le monde me jette un regard

Je dis ça, je dis rien

Je lève les mains en signe d'innocence.

Nous devrions passer par les mines, nous dit Gimli. Mon cousin Balin nous recevrait royalement

Je n'emprunterais les mine de la Moria que si nous n'avons pas le choix. Pour l'instant il nous en reste encore un. Nous passerons par le Col de Caradhras, fin de l'histoire.

Oui c'est fort possible que ce le soit, je marmonne dans mon coin

Alianor! me réprimande Gandalf

D'accord, je dis plus rien.

Nous rassemblons nos bagages et prenons la route vers le col de Caradhras. Nous partons à la recherche d'un sentier sûr pour accéder à la montagne. Une fois fait nous commençons son ascension. Je marche juste derrière Gandalf. Les Hobbits chahutent dans la neige quand je reçois quelques chose de froid qui commence à me couler dans la nuque. Un cri de surprise m'échappe. Je me retourne en me secouant dans tous les sens pour faire glisser la neige. Je croise le regard rieur de Pippin.

Alors vous…

J'attrape un tas de neige et je lui lance à la figure. Voilà comment débute une bataille de boules de neige. Les Quatre Hobbits ont décidé de se liguer contre moi.

Sérieusement? A quatre contre une ? Vous êtes qu'une bande de tricheur?

Au même moment quatre boules de neiges s'élèvent dans le ciel et fonce droit sur les Hobbits. Je me retourne et croise le regard rieur de Gandalf.

Merci bien, Gandalf. Ravie de voir que je peux compter sur vous.

Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Nous partons tous dans un grand éclat de rire. Puis nous décidons de reprendre la route. La pente est raide et très rapidement tout le monde cesse de discuter pour économiser son souffle. Je ne sens presque plus mes doigts ni mes orteils à cause du froid. J'entends Pippin se plaindre de perdre son bout de nez si on arrive pas bientôt à bout de cette montagne. Puis j'entends quelqu'un tombé dans la neige. Je me retourne et vois Frodon être rattrapé par mon frère. Frodon se relève et retire la neige de ses vêtements. Puis il se fige.

Que se passe-t-il Frodon? je lui demande

L'Anneau.

Il est là, nous dit Boromir en tenant la chaîne d'où pendait l'Anneau

Je vois ses yeux se voiler et une lueur de convoitise apparaît

Boromir… l'appela Aragorn

C'est une étrange fatalité que nous devions éprouver tant de peur pour une si petite chose… une si petite chose…, murmura Boromir tout en approchant sa main de l'Anneau

Boromir! s'exclame mon frère. Rendez l'Anneau à Frodon!

Il sort de sa transe et a un moment d'hésitation avant de marcher vers Frodon. Il tendit la chaîne à Frodon qui lui arracha des mains. ça aussi c'est étrange.

Je n'en ai cure! lui dit Boromir en passant une main dans les cheveux de Frodon.

J'ai raison de me méfier de Boromir et vu le regard de mon frère nous allons être deux à garder un oeil sur lui. Quant aux gestes possessifs de Frodon envers l'Anneau j'espère juste que nous nous sommes pas trompés en lui confiant le sort de la Terre du Milieu. Nous repartons vers notre ascension. Plus nous avançons plus le ciel se charge de nuage et le vent se lève déclenchant une tempête. Nous avions de la neige jusqu'à la taille sauf Legolas évidemment qui nous surplombait en avançant à petit pas. Boromir portait Pippin et Aragorn portait Frodon et Merry dans ses bras.

J'entends une voix sinistre dans les airs, nous dit Legolas.

C'est Saroumane! s'exclame Gandalf

C'est une blague ! je m'écrie juste avant de me retrouver avec un paquet de neige sur la tête.

Je me colle à la paroi rocheuse.

Il essaie de déclencher une avalanche! s'écrie Aragorn. Gandalf, il faut faire demi-tour.

NON! répondit Gandalf sur un ton autoritaire.

A ce rythme là on finira tous en glaçon. Gandalf se met à parler dans une langue étrange mais sans réel succès puisque qu'un éclair frappe la montagne et une quantité affolante de neige nous tombe dessus. Heureusement on a tous le réflexe de se coller à la paroi. Une douleur intense me vrille le crâne. J'arrive à ressortir la tête de la neige et je porte ma main à ma tête. Je la regarde et je vois quelques gouttes de sang qui s'échoue sur le manteau blanc.

Il faut quitter la montagne! hurle Boromir. Prenons par la Trouée du Rohan et faisons un détour par ma cité!

Je dis oui à la première mais non à la deuxième, lui dis-je en grimaçant de douleur.

Alianor a raison. La Trouée du Rohan nous rapproche trop d'Isengard !

Si l'on ne peut pas passer par dessus la montagne alors passons par dessous. Passons par les mines de la Moria! nous dit Gimli

Laissons le Porteur de l'Anneau décidé, finit par dire Gandalf

Décidez vous vite. J'ai affreusement mal au crâne

Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici! dit Boromir. Où serait la mort des Hobbits!

Et peut-être bien la mienne aussi en passant. Frodon hésite encore avant de rendre son verdict

Nous passerons par les mines!

Par Valar! Je dis. Ils se sont décidés maintenant on peut descendre en vitesse?

Alianor tu es blessé! s'écrie Aragorn

C'est rien, j'ai dû me prendre un truc sur la tête. Dépêchons-nous avant de servir de glaçons.

On reprend la route aussi rapidement que possible pour quitter cette maudite montagne. Mon crâne continuait de me faire mal. Nous avons mis trois bonnes heures à descendre la montagne et Aragorn trouva un abri un peu plus loin il alluma un feu et tout le monde se rassembla autour pour trouver un peu de chaleur. Il me prit par le bras et m'oblige à m'asseoir.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais? je lui demande

Je vérifie ta blessure

C'est rien.

Laisse-moi voir.

Je rends les armes de toute façon il ne me laissera pas tranquille. Il commence par nettoyer la plaie puis une fois qu'il est sûr qu'on a pas besoin de recoudre il m'enroule la tête d'une bande.

Sérieusement? Tu penses réellement que c'est nécessaire ?

Il vaut mieux être prudent.

Je te jure !

Il me regarde avec intérêt.

Quoi?

Rien.

Je lui fais mon regard qui dit que je ne le crois absolument pas et il souffle, résigné.

Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de passer par les mines.

On a pas vraiment le choix, la Trouée du Rohan est bien trop surveillée et le Col de Caradhras est infranchissable.

Je le sais bien, mais j'ai un mauvais présentiment.

Oui, moi aussi mais ça n'a rien à voir avec les mines.

Je fais un signe de tête vers Boromir.

Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Moi non plus il ne m'inspire pas confiance en tout cas pas lorsqu'il est proche de Frodon.

C'est un homme fort mais devant les attraits de l'Anneau, il est faible.

On l'est tous.

C'est bien pour cela que nous ne nous en approchons pas. Boromir est persuadé que l'Anneau peut résoudre nos problèmes. Il n'est pas conscient du danger qu'il représente et c'est en cela que Boromir représente un danger lui-même pour la Communauté et surtout pour Frodon.

Laissons-lui le temps.

Si L'Anneau a compris qu'il peut utiliser Boromir pour retourner auprès de Sauron alors c'est qu'une question de temps avant que Boromir n'essaye de s'emparer de l'Anneau. Déjà au Col de Caradhras c'est pas passé loin.

Ecoute….

Nous devrions nous remettre en chemin, nous dit Gandalf. Il faut arriver aux portes de la Moria avant la nuit.

Alors faut pas traîner, je lui dis en me levant.

J'ai un léger vertige et je suis stabilisée par mon frère.

Tu devrais peut-être te reposer encore un peu.

Non c'est bon. Je me suis juste relever trop vite. Aller en route.

Gandalf prend la tête de nouveau et nous partons vers les mines dans l'espoir de pouvoir enfin avancer dans notre Quête puisque jusqu'ici on avance plutôt à reculons.


	7. Chapter 7

Nous nous retrouvons devant les murs de la Moria peut de temps avant la tombée de la nuit. Gimli semble très ému de se retrouver aussi proche de ce lieu et je me demande si je ressentirai la même chose lorsque je serais proche de Minas Tirith, la grande cité blanche du Gondor. Là, où Aragorn sera un jour couronné roi. J'espère ressentir quelque chose, ce sont mes ancêtres et mon histoire qui seront à l'intérieur de ces murs et j'espère sincèrement être aussi émue que Gimli à l'instant. Nous partons à la recherche des portes de la Moria.

Les portes des nains sont invisibles lorsqu'elles sont closes, explique Gimli

Oui, Gimli, et leurs propres maîtres ne peuvent ni les ouvrir ni les trouver quand le secret en est oublié, réplique Gandalf

Pourquoi cela ne me surprend pas, dit Legolas sur un air moqueur

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en voyant le regard noir de Gimli qui me jette à le même.

Faut avouer qu'il a pas tout à fait tort, je lui dis

Il marmonne quelque chose dans sa barbe et continue d'avancer. Gandalf semble avoir trouvé quelque chose. Puis les portes s'éclairent d'une lumière argentée.

De l'Ithildin, je dis, ingénieux quand ils veulent ces nains.

Il est écrit "les portes de Durin, Seigneur de la Moria, parlez ami et entrez"

Et vous comprenez ce qu'il dit ? demande Merry

C'est très simple, si vous êtes un ami vous donnez le mot de passe et les portes s'ouvriront, explique Gandalf

Il se met à parler dans une langue étrangère et nous attendons avec impatience que les portes s'ouvrent. Mais rien ne se passe. Gandalf en essaie une autre sans succès et il essaie même de pousser les portes lui-même.

Rien ne se passe, lui dit Pippin

Je pense qu'il avait remarqué, je lui dis

Autrefois je connaissais toutes les incantations dans toutes les langues des Elfes, des Hommes et même des Orcs, nous dit Gandalf

Alors qu'allez-vous faire? demande Pippin

Cognez sur les portes avec votre tête, Perigrin Touque, et si cela ne les fracasse pas ni ne me libère de toutes vos questions idiotes, j'essairais de trouver la formule d'ouverture.

Pippin ne bronche plus un mot et on finit tous par s'installer en attendant que Gandalf soit frappé d'une illumination qui nous permettent d'entrer dans les mines. Aragorn profite de ce temps de repos pour regarder ma blessure à la tête.

On va pouvoir retirer le bandage

On avait pas besoin de mettre de bandage tu veux dire.

On est jamais trop prudent.

C'est cela.

Il part ensuite aider Sam à décharger le poney car on ne peut pas l'emmener dans les mines. En attendant je pique un somme le long de la paroi. Somme rapidement écourtée par les remontrances d'Aragorn face aux enfantillages de Merry et Pippin.

ça ne sert à rien, je n'y arrive pas!

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? je demande

C'est une énigme, nous dit Frodon. Parlez ami et entrez. Quel est le mot elfique pour ami? demande-t-il en se tournant vers moi

 _ **Mellôn**_ , je lui réponds

Et à la surprise de tous les portes s'ouvrent.

Bien joué, Frodon, je lui dis en posant une main sur son épaule.

Merci, Alianor.

Nous récupérons tous nos sacs de voyage et entrons dans la mines. Il fait tellement sombres que nous ne voyons pas devant nous. Gimli vente les mérites de l'accueil des Nains mais pour ma part si leur nourriture à le même goût que l'odeur de pourriture que dégage cette mines je préfère encore mourir de faim. Gandalf allume une petite lumière au bout de son bâton et l'odeur de pourriture s'explique rapidement. De nombreux corps en phase avancée de décomposition jonchent le sol de la Mine. Ce sont tous des Nains.

Ce n'est pas une mine… c'est un tombeau! s'exclame Boromir.

Gimli se lamente sur les cadavres de ses amis bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment le moment. Legolas retire une flèche du corps d'un Nain et me la montre

Des Gobelins, je lui dis

Il acquiesce et dégaine son arc. J'en fais de même.

Passons par la Trouée du Rohan! s'exclame Boromir. Nous n'aurions pas dû venir ici! Allons partons vite d'ici, sortons vite!

Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui! je dis en faisant demi tour.

Mais soudain Frodon qui se tenait près de moi tombe au sol et attrape ma cape nous entraînant tous les deux dans sa chute. Je vais pour lui demander de me lâcher quand je vois d'immense tentacules sortirent du lac.

Accrochez-vous Frodon! je lui dis.

J'essaid'attraper son bras mais ma cape m'en empêche et si je la retire je ne pourrais pas attraper Frodon à temps. La tentacule qui s'est enroulée autour de la cheville de Frodon l'attire vers le lac et moi avec.

Aragorn! je crie

Il se retourne et se jette au sol pour attraper ma main. Il arrive à me retenir mais Frodon n'a pas réussi à tenir ma cape. On se relève vite et on voit Frodon la tête en bas être en train d'être sur le point de se faire manger par la créature. Je sens une flèche frôler mon oreille et finir dans la tête de la bestiole. Je me jette dans le lac et commence à trancher les tentacules les unes après les autres. Aragorn et Boromir s'y mette aussi.

Alianor! me crie Boromir

Il m'indique la tentacule qui tient Frodon et il se place juste en dessous. Je tranche la tentacule d'un seul coup d'épée et Frodon atterrit dans les bras de Boromir. Je pose une main dans le dos de Boromir et le pousse vers l'entrée des mines.

Dans les mines! hurla Gandalf

je pousse Boromir dans les mines ainsi que les Hobbites et Je sens deux bras me serrer par derrière et qui me jette dans les mines juste avant que les tentacules de la créature ne fassent s'effondrer les portes nous plongeant dans le noir. Aragorn me garde encore dans ses bras et nous essayons de retrouver notre souffle. Il se détend peu à peu et je peux me redresser.

Nous n'avons plus le choix, désormais, nous dit Gandalf en rallumant sa lumière. Nous devons traverser les ténèbres de la Moria. Soyez sur vos garde, il y a des êtres plus anciens et plus répugnants que les Orcs dans les profondeurs du monde.

Sur ces paroles encourageantes nous ferions mieux nous mettre en chemin, je chuchote aux Hobbits qui semblent encore un peu sonné.

Aragorn me tend mon sac de voyage et nous suivons tous Gandalf.

Ne faîtes pas de bruit, nous avertit-il. Il nous faudra quatre jours de marches avant d'atteindre l'autre côté et espérons que notre présence passera inaperçu

Nous avançons lentement et en silence dans la noirceur de la mine avec pour seul lumière le bâton de Gandalf. Pour quelqu'un qui a toujours vécu au grand air chez les Elfes je me sens un peu oppressé. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que doit ressentir Legolas. Nous traversons un pont puis nous longeons une falaise avec un rebord qui ne laisse assez de place que pour une personne. On peut voir des lignes d'argent qui courent tout le long de la paroi.

La richesse de la Moria ne vient pas de l'or ou des joyaux, nous explique Gandalf. Mais du mithril. Bilbon avait une cotte de maille en mithril que Throrin lui avait offerte

ça c'était un cadeau royal, nous dit Gimli

Oui, je ne lui ai jamais dit mais sa valeur était plus importante que celle de la Comté entière.

Nous continuons notre route jusqu'à monter un escalier qui est quasiment à la vertical. Autant dire que les muscles des bras et des jambes sont mis à rudes épreuves. Une fois les premiers arrivés au sommet ils s'arrêtent tous empêchant les autres de monter.

Vous pourriez avoir la gentillesse de bouger de là, histoire qu'on puisse nous aussi admirer ce qui vous fige tous.

Les hobbits se déplacent sur le côté et je monte enfin sur la plateforme. On se retrouve devant un embranchement de trois portes.

Elles ont rien d'extraordinaires ces portes.

Je ne me souviens pas de cette endroit, nous dit Gandalf

Effectivement c'est assez fâcheux.

Alianor, me reprend mon frère

Quoi? ça fait combien de temps qu'on marche? une heure, deux heures? Un jour? Quand est-ce qu'on va sortir de cet endroit? je dis en m'énervant légèrement

On va faire une pause le temps que Gandalf retrouve son chemin, me dit-il en m'indiquant un endroit où me poser.

J'hésite au début puis je finis par m'asseoir. Après tout ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, on avancera pas plus vite. Aragorn me tend son sac de couchage.

On a pas le temps de s'installer confortablement, je lui dis

Non mais tu peux l'utiliser comme oreiller.

Je le regarde fixement et avec un grognement je lui prends des mains. Je m'installe et pose la tête dessus. Je l'entends rire puis il s'assoit à côté de moi.

Si tu es aussi fatiguée tu aurais dû le dire.

Ce n'est pas ça, enfin si je suis fatiguée, mais c'est cet endroit. Je ne supporte pas d'être enfermée ici. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose de mal vit ici.

Il me regarde avec tendresse et pose sa main sur ma tête.

Dors, Alianor, rien ne t'arrivera

Il caresse mes cheveux et je finis par m'endormir en toute tranquillité car je sais qu'il veille sur moi.

Les mêmes caresses qui m'ont aidées à m'endormir, me réveille en douceur.

Encore cinq minutes, je dis en prenant sa main pour m'en servir d'oreiller.

Je l'entends rire.

Allez, debout marmotte, on se remet en route, et m'oblige pas à employer la force pour te bouger.

Humm…

Je finis par me redresser. Je m'étire et me frotte les yeux.

J'aurais espéré qu'on soit déjà sorti de cette maudite mine.

Si je ne me trompe pas, nous serons dehors dans moins d'une journée, me dit Gandalf

Comment ça "si je ne me trompe pas".

Ils commencent à avancer sans moi. Je remballe à la va vite mes affaires

Hé, attendez-moi!

Je les attrape, enfin Boromir me rattrape avant que je ne finis en bas des marches de l'escalier que je n'avais pas vu bien sûr.

Vous devriez être plus prudente, me dit-il avec arrogance

Et vous vous devriez être moins coincé, comme quoi personne n'est parfait.

J'entends Merry et Pippin retenir à rire.

Mais je vous remercie tout de même.

VOus êtes vraiment insupportable

Etrange j'allais dire la même chose venant de vous.

Ne faîtes pas attention, Boromir, lui dis mon frère. Elle vient juste de se réveiller, elle est souvent de mauvais poils.

On aura tout entendu, je lui dis en passant la tête haute devant les deux hommes du Gondor.

Je finis par descendre prudemment les marches et on arrive dans un grand espace. Je me sens beaucoup oppressée que lors de notre arrivée. Cet espace doit sans doute être gigantesque.

Risquons-nous faire un peu de lumière… nous dit Gandalf en augmentant la lumière de son bâton.

Gigantesque est un euphémisme. De gigantesques piliers taillés à même la roche et magnifiquement ornementés sont placés dans cette immense salle. C'est magnifique on ne peut le nier, pas même Legolas qui semble aussi abasourdi devant la beauté de cet ouvrage.

Regardez, le grand royaume de la cité des Nains de Cavenain, nous explique Gandalf.

Nous avançons avec un peu plus d'entrain nous sentant plus en sécurité dans cette salle que dans ces couloirs sombres et mal odorant. Nous nous sommes arrêtés pour nous restaurer puis certains décident de dormir. Comme j'ai dormi toute à l'heure je monte la garde mais Boromir semble contre cette idée et décide de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Vous êtes ridicules, je dis à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

Je vous demande pardon?

Vous avez l'occasion de dormir un peu et vous persistez à ne pas me faire confiance.

Vous ne faîtes pas confiance non plus.

Pas lorsque vous êtes prêt de l'Anneau, je vous l'accorde mais je ne remets pas vos capacités en question contrairement à vous.

Je ne remets pas vos capacités en doute.

Alors quelle est le problème.

Je doute pas de votre force,je doute de votre capacité à garder votre sang-froid lorsqu'il faudra vous battre.

Je ne comprends pas.

Un combat lors d'un entraînement si vous échouez ce n'est pas grave, vous vous relevez et vous recommencez. Lors d'une bataille si vous échouez vous mourrez. C'est aussi simple que cela. Sans parler de votre frère.

Quel est le rapport?

Vous vous dîtes prête à mourir pour le porteur de l'Anneau et je ne doute pas de votre parole, loin de là mais avez-vous penser à votre frère? Si vous devez choisir entre sauver votre frère ou la réussite de cette quête êtes-vous sûre de faire le bon choix?

Si effectivement je devrais choisir entre mon frère et Frodon je choisirais Frodon. J'ai fais le serment de le mener jusqu'à la Montagne du Destin et c'est ce que je ferais.

Même si cela implique la mort de votre frère ce qui veut dire dans ce cas que vous êtes la dernière descendante d'Isildur et donc que toutes les responsabilités qui pèsent sur les épaules de votre frère reposeront sur les vôtres.

J'accepterai mon sort aussi longtemps que cela sera nécessaire. Je sais ce que je dois faire et n'ayez crainte je serais également là pour vous sauver les fesses si c'est nécessaire. Maintenant allez vous reposer ou c'est moi qui y vais.

Il me jette un dernier regard et finis par aller se reposer. Je sais très bien ce que j'ai à faire, je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un me fasse la morale. Je sais très bien les risques que je prends et que cette Quête nous mènera peut-être tous à notre perte. Mais si nous ne prenons pas ces risques qui le fera? j'ignore depuis combien de temps nous sommes arrêtés, le temps semble complètement suspendu ici. Je décide de réveiller Aragorn.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée

On devrait peut-être reprendre la route, plus vite on sera sorti d'ici plus vite on pourra prendre un vrai repos.

Tu as raison.

Il se lève et m'aide à réveiller les autres dormeurs. Ils tombent tous d'accord sur le fait qu'on doit sortir d'ici au plus vite. Nous continuons d'avancer dans cette magnifique salle. Toujours éclairer par le bâton de Gandalf mais au loin on arrive à distinguer un cercle de lumière. Nous nous dirigeons vers cette source et elle est dû à une petite fenêtre que l'on distingue dans une pièce.

Non! s'écria Gimli avant de se précipiter vers cette pièce.

Nous le suivons et on débouche dans une salle qui jonchent de cadavre de Nains et au milieu se tient une tombe en marbre blanc. Gimli tombe à genoux devant cette pierre et laisse ses pleurs envahirent le silence de la salle. Je pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Ci-gît Balin, fils de Fundain, Seigneur de la Moria, nous dit Gandalf en lisant la gravure sur la pierre. C'est ce que je craignais.

Gandalf ramasse un livre et tente de déchiffrer les dernières lignes.

Il faut avancer, chuchote Legolas, ne pas s'attarder ici.

Laisse-lui quelques minutes, je lui dis en désignant Gimli. On est pas à cinq minutes près.

Ils ont pris le pont, commence Gandalf, et la deuxième salle. Nous avons barricader les portes mais cela ne les retiendra pas très longtemps. Le sol tremble, les tambours viennent des profondeurs. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Une ombre s'avance dans le noir. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Ils arrivent.

Tout le récit c'est fait dans un silence tendu jusqu'à ce qu'un grand fracas ne résonne non seulement dans toute la pièce mais à mon avis dans toute la mine. Nous attendons la fin de la chute du pauvre nain que Pippin à fait tomber en priant pour que rien ne nous arrive. Une fois le silence revenu et que rien de spécial ne se fait entendre, je souffle de soulagement.

Crétin de Touque! lui crie Gandalf. Jetez vous dedans la prochaine fois, cela nous débarrassera de votre stupidité.

Bon on est reparti, je dis en m'avançant vers la sortie

Mais un bruit m'arrête dans mon élan. Un "boom" retentit, puis un deuxième, puis ils s'enchaînent, suivi de cri de créatures que j'aurais préféré ne pas rencontrer tout de suite.

Des Orcs, nous dit Legolas.

Je fonce vers la porte pour voir s'ils sont loin mais j'ai juste le temps de ranger ma tête avant de finir avec une flèche dedans. Je tourne la tête et voit une bonne cinquantaine d'Orcs arrivés droit sur nous mais ce n'est pas tout. Je prends le battant de la porte pour essayer de les fermer.

Un coup de main, messieurs, je dis

Boromir et Aragorn se chargent de fermer les portes et Legolas me lance tout ce qui peut servir pour la consolider.

En fait, il ont un Troll des Cavernes, je leur dis.

Tu pouvais pas le dire plutôt, me dit Aragorn

Très bien, la prochaine fois je te laisserais la surprise.

C'est pas le moment, Alianor

C'est toi qui a commencé, je te rappelle.

Prépare-toi, au lieu de faire la maligne.

Je me place face à la porte et j'encoche une flèche. Legolas et Aragorn font de même et Gimli ne trouve pas d'autres moyen que d'exciter les Orcs qui sont en train de démolir la porte. Les Orcs réussissent à faire un trou dans la porte et nous en profitons pour décocher nos flèches nous savons qu'elles ont atteint leur cible quand des cris aigus résonnent. Je tire encore quelques flèches puis dégaine mon épée quand une marée noires d'Orcs entrent dans la salle. Mon cerveau s'est arrêté de réfléchir et je fais tout par automatisme. Je tranche des têtes, embroche des corps, coupe des membres et tout cela avec une facilité déconcertante. Puis le Troll entrent finalement dans la salle. J'ai un mouvement de recul en voyant cette immonde créature mais lorsque je la vois sur le point d'écraser Sam, je rejoins Boromir et mon frère pour tirer sur sa chaîne et l'en éloigner. Je suis rapidement obligée de lâcher la chaîne lorsqu'un Orcs me fonce dessus. Je lui plante mon épée dans la tête. Je me retourne et je vois Boromir être projeté contre un mur. Il tombe au sol sonné. Je me précipite vers lui et alors qu'il reprend connaissance un Orcs est sur le point de le tuer. J'arrive par derrière et tranche la tête de l'Orcs. Boromir me regarde surprise.

Je vous avez dit que je serais là pour sauver vos fesses, je lui dis en lui tendant la main.

Il l'accepte et je crois même voir un semblant de sourire. On retourne dans la mêlée je tue plusieurs Orcs pour ensuite me retrouver devant le Troll. Il me regarde de ses yeux vitreux. Je fais tourner mon épée dans ma main. Il lève sa massue au-dessus de sa tête et je m'écarte de justesse. Je grimpe sur la massue et le long de son bras pour ensuite atteindre sa nuque. Je lui plante mon épée dans le cou. Il hurle de douleur et essaie de m'attraper. Je l'évite de justesse encore une fois en sautant de son cou et pour atterir à l'étage du dessus. Je tombe sur deux Orcs que je me dépêche à tuer. Je me tourne vers le Troll qui se prépare à m'attaquer avec sa chaîne. Je roule sur le côté alors que la chaîne fouette l'air. Il le refait une seconde fois et la chaîne s'enroule autour du pilier. Legolas en profite pour lui monter dessus et lui tirer deux flèches dans la tête.

J'hallucine! je lui crie, c'était mon idée!

Trop lente! dit-il en sautant du Troll.

Je prends le temps de souffler quelques secondes et je me relève.

Alianor!

Je reconnais la voix de mon frère et je le vois me faire signe. Il m'indique le Troll qui a piégé Frodon. Aragorn n'y arrivera pas à temps. Je suis la plus près. Je me précipite sur Frodon tuant tous les Orcs qui se pointe sur mon chemin. Je saute pour atteindre l'endroit où se trouve Frodon et je me dresse entre le Troll et lui. Le Troll essaie de m'attraper, je m'écarte et lui entaille profondément la main. Il ne semble pas apprécier et de son autre main il m'envoie m'écraser contre un mur. Ma tête tape exactement à l'endroit de ma blessure et je sens le sang couler dans mon oeil. Je crois que cette fois-ci je vais vraiment avoir besoin de point de suture. J'essaie de me relever mais j'ai la tête qui tourne et je suis incapable de me tenir debout sans m'appuyer contre le mur. Quand j'arrive à me tenir à peu près droite, je me retrouve à nouveau par terre et un cri de douleur m'échappe quand un poids s'écrase sur ma jambe. Je passe un coup de manche sur mon visage pour enlever le sang et voir qui m'est tombé dessus. Je vois le visage inconscient d'Aragorn et en relevant la tête je vois Frodon se faire empaler par une lance.

FRODON! je crie

Je dégage ma jambe bloquée par Aragorn et je rampe difficilement vers Frodon. Je vois nos compagnons en finir avec les Orcs et le Troll et je me concentre sur Frodon. Des larmes me montent aux yeux que je vois qu'il ne bouge pas quand je le secoue.

Frodon! allez Frodon, vous êtes plus fort que ça!

Je le retourne et il ouvre les yeux. Je suis d'abord abasourdie puis un grand sourire apparaît sur mon visage.

Vous êtes en vie! je m'écrie en le serrant fort dans mes bras.

Oui je vais bien, me dit-il très surpris en tapotant sur mon bras.

Désolée, je lui dis en le lâchant. Je me suis laissée emportée.

Vous devriez être mort, lui dit Aragorn, cette lance transpercerait un sanglier!

Quel rabat-joie! moi je dis vive les Hobbits! Aoutch!

Je porte la main à ma tête.

Vous avez une sale tête, me dit Boromir

Vous vous êtes regardé avant de parler.

Dans tout les cas ce Hobbits est bien plus solide qu'il n'y paraît, sourit Gandalf

Frodon ouvre sa chemise et on découvre une cotte de maille argenté.

Du mithril, vous êtes très surprenant Monsieur Saquet, lui dit Gimli en rigolant.

Nous entendons le bruit des renforts qui sont sur le point d'arriver.

Vite! Au pont de Khazad Dûm! nous presse Gandalf

Aragorn m'attrape par le bras et je me retrouve rapidement sur mes deux pieds. Il ne me lâche pas et je doute fort d'arriver à mettre un pied devant l'autre sans lui. Le sang continue de me couler dans les yeux même en essayant de l'essuyer à chaque fois. Ma manche est rapidement imbibée de sang. Mais c'est le cadet de nos soucis puisqu'une fois rendu dans la salle des piliers des Orcs arrivent de nul part, des trous dans le sol ou dans le plafond et on est très rapidement encerclés. Ils sont trop nombreux et nous le savons. J'entrelace mes doigts avec ceux de mon frère. Il me jette un regard et me fais un signe de tête en accentuant la pression de ses doigts. Nous allons mourir mais pas sans se battre c'est une certitude. Les Orcs se tiennent à bonne distance de nous puis un grognement résonne dans la salle. Les Orcs s'agitent et aux deuxième grognement ils repartent des trous d'où ils sont arrivés. Gimli crie sa joie mais je pense que quelque chose qui est capable de faire fuir autant d'Orcs ce n'est certainement pas un cadeau pour nous. Une lumière rougeoyante brille au fond de la salle.

Quel est ce nouveau maléfice? demande Boromir

Un Balrog, un démon de l'Ancien monde dit-il

Je doute que ce soit un de vos amis Gandalf, je dis avec ironie

Cet adversaire est plus fort que vous

Donc définitivement pas un ami

Alianor! me réprimande mon frère

COUREZ! nous crie Gandalf

On ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Cette nouvelle menace semble donner des ailes à tout le monde et c'est une véritable course entre nous et cette créature. Nous descendons un escalier et Boromir qui était devant moi bascula en avant. J'attrape sa cape et le tire vers moi de toutes mes forces et il me tombe dessus. Il se relève et me regarde avec surprise.

C'était quoi déjà? Ah oui je me souviens, "vous devriez être plus prudent"

Il lève les yeux aux ciels et me tend la main. Je l'attrape et il me redresse. Nous descendons l'escalier qui est raide, cabossé et pas plus large que deux hommes. Le Balrog est toujours à nos trousses et dégage une chaleur étouffante. Maintenant non seulement j'ai toujours du sang qui me coule sur le visage mais j'ai aussi de la sueur. Soudain tout le monde s'arrête devant moi et je rentre dans Aragorn. Je me décale pour voir le problème et je vois que l'escalier est séparé en deux.

Legolas saute le premier et fait signe à Gandalf de le rejoindre. Un grand fracas se fit entendre.

Je crois que le Balrog demande la permission d'entrer et j'aprécierais grandement qu'on soit parti avant qu'il n'entre alors sautez Gandalf!

Gandalf finit par sauter quand une flèche atterrit pile à l'endroit où il était. Manquait plus que les Orcs. Je crois qu'on est au complet maintenant. J'encoche une flèche et vise les Orcs je crois en abattre un, j'en suis pas sûre avec le sang qui me brouille la vision. Boromir saute avec Merry et Pippin en faisant s'effondrer un morceau de l'escalier. Aragorn lance Sam et veut faire la même chose avec Gimli. Je continue de tirer des flèches puis une fois le dernier tireur tuer je me tourne vers Aragorn. Je vais pour sauter à mon tour mais Aragorn me tire soudain vers l'arrière. Les morceaux de l'escalier sur lequel je me tenais à l'instant sont en train de terminer leur course dans la lave. Le trou est maintenant trop large pour qu'on puisse sauter ainsi.

Prend de l'élan, me dit Aragorn

Je vais pas y arriver, je lui dis

Il te rattrape en face, tu vas y arriver.

Je te jure que si je tombe, je viendrais te hanter jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

Je remonte les quelques marches quand l'escalier se met à trembler. Je perds l'équilibre et je tombe à genoux. Un morceau du plafond s'écroule et brise l'escalier. En tout cas plus la peine de faire demi-tour. L'escalier tremble de nouveau et commence à se décrocher. Je vais pour me remettre debout.

Non, reste comme ça! me crie Aragorn. Tu fais contre-poids.

Si c'est ta façon de dire que j'ai pris du poids c'est vraiment pas le moment!

Non, il faut équilibrer la pierre!

Je comprends ce qu'il veut dire je monte les quelques marches à quatre pattes pour équilibrer un maximum. Une fois la pierre assez stable Frodon et lui se penche vers l'avant. Aragorn tourne la tête vers moi.

Cours vite! me dit-il avant de sauter.

Je dévale les marches à toute allure et saute dans le vide. Je suis trop courte mais mes doigts se referme sur la roche un peu en dessous de mes compagnons. Je m'agrippe de toutes mes forces quand je sens des mains entourer mes poignets. On me tire vers le haute et je retrouve la terre ferme. Enfin façon de parler.

Qu'on soit bien clair, je dis en essayant de retrouver mon souffle, la prochaine fois je saute la première et vous vous faîtes contre-poids.

Un rire nerveux leur échappe et on reprend notre course contre le Balrog. Nous traversons le pont de Khazad Dûm qui est extrêmement étroit. Je me retourne pour voir où mes compagnons en sont. Ils ont tous traversé et me rejoignent sauf Gandalf qui est encore au milieu du pont avec le Balrog juste devant lui.

Vous ne passerez pas! Je suis un serviteur du feu sacré, détenteur de la flamme d'Anor. Le feu sombre ne vous servira à rien flamme d'Udûn! Repartez dans l'ombre! VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAS!

Le Balrog s'avance ais le pont ne supporte pas son poids et il tombe dans le vide. Gandalf se tourne vers nous mais le Balrog fait claquer une dernière fois son fouet qui s'enroule autour de la cheville de Gandalf. Il bascule dans le vide et se rattrape au bord. Je veux me précipiter pour l'aider mais Legolas me serre dans ses bras.

FUyez pauvres fous

Et il tombe dans les profondeurs de la Moria. Le cri déchirant de Frodon me retourne l'estomac et j'ai l'impression de tomber moi aussi dans le gouffre. La chute de Gandalf me coupe le souffle et mes jambes cèdent sur mon poids. Legolas me rattrape de justesse. Il glisse un bras sous mes genoux et il me porte loin de la Moria et de ces ténèbres. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour perdre connaissance.


	8. Chapter 8

Lorsque je finis par ouvrir les yeux je découvre des arbres au-dessus de ma tête. Je prends une grande inspiration et une odeur de forêt m'emplit les poumons. J'ai l'impression d'être chez moi. J'essaie de me redresser mais une main me force à me rallonger.

Attends encore un peu avant de te lever, me dit Aragorn.

Il a le visage tiré de fatigue et de chagrin. Cela me rappelle ce qui s'est passé dans les mines de la Moria.

Alors c'est vrai, je lui demande

Il hoche la tête. Ma gorge se noue et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Cette Quête me semble impossible à continuer sans Gandalf pour nous guider. Mais comme il me l'a souvent dit rien n'arrive par hasard. Je ravale mes larmes et je m'assois. J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu mais c'est supportable.

QU'est-ce qui m'est arrivée?

Tu as perdu pas mal de sang et l'effort que tu as fourni dans l'escalier de Khazad Dûm t'ont vidé de tes forces. Legolas t'as porté jusqu'à un endroit sûr pour que je puisse te soigner. Tu m'as fait une belle frayeur. Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu ne t'étais pas réveillée.

Je suis là, je vais bien. Comment vont les autres?

Ils sont dévastés, surtout Frodon.

On doit pas baisser les bras, Gandalf ne l'aurait pas voulu. On doit continuer. On doit détruire l'Anneau. On pleurera les morts lorsque tout sera fini.

Je mets debout avec une nouvelle détermination.

Alianor, je sais pas…

Oh non, je veux pas de ce discours, toi seul peut nous conduire au Mordor et c'est ce que tu vas faire. Gandalf avait confiance en toi, j'ai confiance en toi alors on se remet en route.

Il a un sourire tendre sur le visage. Je lui tends la main et il l'a prend.

Tu n'es pas obligé de tout faire tout seul, je lui dis. On est tous là pour te soutenir.

Je sais.

Il passe un bras par dessus mes épaules et pose un baiser sur mon front.

Je sais pas ce que je ferais s'en toi.

Une chose est sûre tu t'ennuierais.

Ah oui?

Tu peux dire ce que tu veux grand frère, c'est moi qui fait de ta vie une aventure.

Je lui tire la langue et nous rejoignons les autres.

Ravi de vous voir debout, Alianor, me dit Pippin

Je suis ravie de tenir debout moi aussi.

Quelle est la suite du plan? demande Boromir.

Nous allons atteindre les bois de la Lothlorien.

C'est vrai? je dis avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Nous devons les atteindre avant la nuit, je me suis dit que tu serais sans doute la mieux placé pour nous y conduire.

Pour sûr! Allez hop hop on remballe tout!

La perspective de retourner en Lorien pour quelques temps atténua ma peine. Là-bas nous serons en sécurité pendant un temps. Il me tarde de revoir mes amis. Nous reprenons la route et je guide mes compagnons dans la forêt. On a deux moyens d'y arriver, soit en prenant la route principale mais si des orcs sont lancés à nos trousses c'est cette route là qu'ils emprunteront, ou alors on peut utiliser une route adjacente que seul les gardes de Lothlorien connaissent. Lorsque nous passons les frontières je leur fait signe de s'arrêter.

Soyez vigilants, ces Elfes sont peut-être dans notre camp mais ils ont horreurs des visiteurs impromptus.

Nous avançons prudemment mais Gimli est beaucoup trop bruyant à ce rythme là il va faire rappliquer toute la garde royal

J'ai l'oeil du faucon et les oreilles du renard, se vante Gimli juste avant que l'on se retrouve encerclé par des archers.

Il va s'en doute falloir les faire vérifier dans ce cas, Gimli, je lui dis

Le Nain respire si fort que nous aurions pu le tuer dans le noir, nous dit un Elfe en sortant des rangs.

Il est grand, marche la tête haute et il a de longs cheveux blonds. Haldir le chef de la garde royal. Un de mes entraîneurs et de mes plus proches amis. Il ne semble pas m'avoir vu.

 _ **Votre vue semble avoir diminuée, est-ce l'âge qui commence à vous portez défaut?**_ je lui dis avec un sourire moqueur.

Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit franchement

 _ **Pour ma défense vous avez une tête à faire peur, Alianor, fille d'Arathorn**_

 _ **C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé? Vous moquez d'une pauvre demoiselle sans défense, c'est petit de votre part, Haldir de Lorien.**_

 _ **Nous savons tous deux que vous n'êtes jamais sans défense. Baissez vos armes**_ , dit-il à ses gardes. Suivez-moi.

Nous sommes escortés par la garde jusqu'à un arbre qui monte en colimaçon. Une fois en haut nous nous tenons tous les neuf devant Haldir.

 _ **Bienvenue Legolas, fils de Thranduil**_

 _ **Notre Communauté vous est redevable,**_ répond Legolas

 _ **Ah, Aragorn des Dunedain, vous nous connaissez.**_

Aragorn répond à son salut.

Voici donc la légendaire courtoisie des Elfes, ils parlent une langue qui nous est inconnue, grogne Gimli.

Nous n'avons pas eu de rapport avec les nains depuis les Jours Sombres, répond Haldir.

Et vous savez ce que le Nain répond à cela…

Gimli parle dans sa langue et vu le regard de Haldir je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécier.

Cela non plus n'est pas très courtois, lui dit Aragorn

Haldir se tourne ensuite vers Frodon.

Vous amenez un grand danger avec vous. Vous ne pouvez aller plus avant.

Quoi? je m'exclame

Désolé, Alianor mais je ne peux pas vous laissez entrer.

Haldir s'éloigne du groupe et je le suis, les autres s'assoit en attendant que je trouve une solution.

 _ **Haldir, s'il vous plaît, nous sommes exténués et notre Quête ne tient déjà qu'à un fil. Je demande juste une nuit ou deux histoire que l'on puisse se reposer.**_

 _ **Je suis désolé, Alianor, mais c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.**_

 _ **S'il vous plaît Haldir, vous savez à quel point j'aime cet endroit, je ne prendrais pas le risque de le mettre en danger. Laissez-moi la voir, je lui parlerais. Je vous demande juste une audience et si elle refuse nous partirons dans l'instant.**_

Il laisse échapper un soupir et je sais qu'il rend les armes.

 _ **Très bien, une audience.**_

 _ **Je vous remercie, Haldir.**_

Il se tourne vers mes compagnons de route.

Veuillez me suivre.

Nous descendons de l'arbre et suivons Haldir dans la forêt. Nous traversons la forêt en silence les uns derrière les autres. La route jusqu'à Caras Cadharon la demeure de la Dame de Lorien est longue car elle se trouve au coeur de la forêt mais c'est toujours un réel plaisir de se balader dans ces bois. De tous les peuples des Elfes qui se trouvent en Terre en Milieu celui de la Dame de Lorien est le plus beau. Nous approchons des portes du royaume elfique. D'immenses arbres se dressent au loin.

Cara Caradharon, le coeur du monde elfique sur cette Terre, nous dit Haldir avec de l'admiration dans la voix. Royaume du Seigneur Celeborn et de Galadriel, Dame de Lorien

Il nous faut encore une bonne journée pour atteindre la demeure des Elfes. Les arbres sont immenses et les racines sont épaisses et sinueuses. Les Hobbits trébuchent à maintes reprises. Nous commençons l'ascension du plus grand arbre du Royaume. Nous montons l'escalier sinueux pour ensuite nous retrouver sur une plateforme devant un escalier. Nous attendons quelques minutes puis une vive lumière blanche apparaît en haut de l'escalier. Le Seigneur Celeborn et la Dame Galadriel descendent nous rejoindre. Tout le monde même Gimli est éblouie par la beauté de la Dame de Lorien.

L'Ennemi sait que vous êtes entrés ici, nous dit le Seigneur Celeborn, Tout espoir de passer inaperçu à désormais disparu. Neuf sont ici alors qu'ils étaient dix en quittant Fondcombe. Dîtes-moi où est Gandalf car j'aimerais vivement m'entretenir avec lui, et je ne puis le voir de loin.

Personne n'ose répondre car le dire à voix haute serait trop douloureux.

Gandalf le Gris n'a pas passé les frontières de ce pays, révèle Galadriel. Il a basculé dans l'ombre.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, cela risque de prendre beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir oublier cette immense perte.

En effet, il a été pris par l'ombre et la flamme, raconte Legolas, un Balrog de Morgoth, car nous nous rendions sans nécessiter dans les mines de la Moria.

Je pose une main sur l'épaule de Gimli.

Nous n'avions pas d'autres choix, je dis, Saroumane nous coupait sans cesse la route.

Et il vous la coupera encore, mon enfant, me dit Galadriel en me faisant un léger sourire. Mais aucun des actes de Gandalf ne fut jamais inutile. Nous ignorons encore quel était son dessein. Surtout ne laissez pas le vide de Kazak-Dûm emplir votre coeur, Gimli fils de Gloïn, car le danger a totalement envahi le monde et sur toute terre, l'amour est désormais mêlé de souffrance.

Que va devenir cette communauté? Car sans Gandalf tout espoir est perdu, nous dit Celeborn

Tout n'est pas perdu, je lui dis, Tant que nous avancerons il y aura toujours de l'espoir.

Votre Quête ne tient malheureusement qu'à un fils. Ecartez-vous en un tant soit peu et ce sera l'échec, entraînant la ruine de tous, nous dit Galadriel. Mais Alianor a raison, l'espoir perdure tant que la Compagnie existe. Ne laissez pas vos coeurs se troubler. A présent, allez prendre un peu de repos, car vous êtes accablés par le labeur et le chagrin. Cette nuit vous dormirez en paix.

Nous nous inclinons devant nos hôtes et des serviteurs nous emmènent vers notre lieu de campement. Legolas ne s'attarde pas avec nous et part rejoindre les siens. J'aide à installer le campement quand j'entends quelqu'un approcher. Une jeune fille elfique s'approche de nous.

La Dame Galadriel m'envoie vous chercher, Dame Alianor, me dit-elle en s'inclinant.

Inutile d'en faire autant. Je vous suis.

Aragorn me fait un signe de tête et je retourne auprès de la Dame de Lorien. La jeune fille du nom de Minil me conduit jusqu'aux appartements de Galadriel. Je frappe à la porte et j'entends sa douce voix m'inviter à entrer. J'entre et je m'incline devant elle.

Je me suis dite qu'une compagnie plus féminine te soulagerait de cette gente masculine, me dit-elle en souriant.

Je dois dire que ce n'est pas de refus, surtout que certains sont assez aigris.

Tu savais que ce ne serait pas évident de faire ta place dans cette compagnie d'hommes.

Je sais c'est le lot quotidien de toutes les femmes qui décident de prendre les armes.

Dis-toi que tu t'en sors mieux que certaines femmes.

J'ai appris à faire avec eux.

Galadriel s'approche de moi et pose ses mains sur mes joues

Tu es forte et courageuse, n'en doute jamais et ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire, mon enfant.

Merci, Dame Galadriel.

Je t'ai fait préparer un bain et tu as une tenue de mise de côté ensuite tu pourras rejoindre tes compagnons de route si tu le souhaite.

Je ne sais comment vous remercier, Dame Galadriel.

Tu n'as pas à le faire, tu es ici chez toi, Alianor.

Elle quitte la chambre et je me dépêche de me glisser dans le bain encore chaud. Je me détends et profite de ce moment de tranquillité. Je repense à ce que Galadriel nous a dit. Peut-être que la mort de Gandalf signe la fin de cette Communauté. C'est lui qui nous a guidé jusqu'ici. J'espère qu'on arrivera à faire aussi bien que lui. Le but est de garder Frodon en vie et de le mener jusqu'à la montagne du Destin c'est la seule chose qui compte. Une fois que je suis propre j'enfile la tenue laisser par Galadriel. C'est une longue robe blanche vaporeuse je l'enfile et pour une fois je laisse mes cheveux détachés. Je décide de rejoindre mes compagnons et Legolas semble avoir eu la même idée puisque je le retrouve assis avec nos amis. Il me fait un léger sourire auquel je réponds. Je crois qu'on arrivera à s'entendre aussi bien qu'avant même si j'ai refusé sa proposition de mariage. Les Hobbits et Gimli sont déjà en train de rattraper leur heures de sommeil manquer. Je me dirige vers mon frère et Boromir qui sont un peu plus loin.

Ces frontières sont bien gardées, vous pouvez dormir sans problème tous les deux, je leur dis.

Ils se retournent vers moi.

J'ai bien faillit ne pas te reconnaître, me dit Aragorn.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant apprécier un bain. Vous devriez aller vous reposer, vous faîtes peur à voir tous les deux.

Je ne pourrais trouver de quiétude, nous dit Boromir.

Il inspire un grand coup.

J'ai entendu sa voix dans ma tête, continue Boromir. Elle parlait de mon père et de la chute du Gondor. Elle m'a dit: "même aujourd'hui il y a encore de l'espoir". Mais je n'en vois aucun. Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons plus d'espoir.

Aragorn décide de s'assoir pour l'écouter et je crois que Boromir ne veut pas parler devant moi. Je veux m'éloigner mais Boromir m'attrape le bras.

Cela vous concerne également, Alianor.

Je hoche la tête et je m'installe à ses côtés pour l'écouter.

Mon père est un homme noble mais son autorité décroît et notre peuple n'a plus foi en lui. Il compte sur moi pour améliorer les choses et j'aimerais y arriver. J'aimerais voir la gloire du Gondor restaurée. Avez-vous déjà vu la tour blanche d'Ectelion scintillante comme une flèche de nacre et d'argent, ses bannières flottantes dans la brise du matin. Avez-vous été rappelé chez vous par le son retentissant des trompettes d'argent?

J'ai vu la cité blanche il y a longtemps, lui dit Aragorn

Et vous Alianor? me demande Boromir

Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de voir la cité blanche.

Un jour nos chemins nous y mènerons et les gardes de la tour pour acclamer très haut: "les enfants du Gondor sont de retours".

Parce que maintenant vous n'avez plus de problèmes avec le fait qu'on soit les descendants d'Isildur.

En parlant de cela, je crois que je vous dois des excuses Alianor. Je n'aurais pas dû douter de vous.

Vous n'êtes pas le premier à faire cette erreur, Boromir.

Ce que vous avez fait dans ces mines, peu d'hommes auraient été capable de le faire

Je n'ai fait que mon devoir

J'essaie de m'excuser alors accepter les sans discuter pour une fois.

Excuses acceptées, Boromir, je lui dis en rigolant.

Nous devrions aller dormir, nous dit Aragorn

Tu as raison, je lui dis

Nous partons nous coucher sur nos sacs de couchage. Pour la première fois depuis des mois d'aventure je dors en paix et sans inquiétude.


	9. Chapter 9

Quelqu'un tape dans mon oreiller ce qui a le don de m'énerver.

C'est pas vrai! On peut pas avoir un peu de repos ici! je dis en me redressant

Je croise les yeux rieurs d'Haldir

Evidemment, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas y échapper.

Je dois dire que j'ai eu un mince espoir.

Allez vous habiller, je vous veux dans quinze minutes au centre d'entraînement

A vos ordres!

Je me lève aussi rapidement que possible et je pars enfiler une tenue plus adapter au combat. Je rejoins le centre d'entraînement au pas de course. Haldir m'y attend avec un sourire aux lèvres. J'arrive à peine qu'il me jette une pomme au visage que je rattrape.

Mangez cela en courant, allez au pas de course.

Je m'exécute le sourire aux lèvres, Haldir a toujours été dur et hautain et ce n'a pas été chose aisé de le convaincre de m'entraîner. j'ai dû avoir recours à l'aide de Galadriel et il n'a pas été tendre. Mais être entraînée par Haldir de Lorien est un immense honneur pour quiconque. Je termine ma pomme et mes tours d'échauffement. Haldir est déjà prêt, l'épée à la main.

Voyons voir ce que vous avez appris sans moi pour vous superviser.

Je dégaine mon épée et me place face à lui. Très vite nous échangeons coup sur coup mais je m'aperçois assez vite que quelque chose ne se passe pas normalement. Haldir ne cherche pas à m'entraîner mais à me blesser. J'évite de justesse un coup d'épée qui aurait pu m'entailler le bras. Il cherche toujours plus loin et je saute en arrière pour éviter son épée qui passe pas loin de mon ventre.

Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes? je lui demande en évitant un autre coup.

Vous avez voulu participer à cette Quête, vous pensez que vous allez toujours rencontrer des personnes qui vous veulent du bien.

Je recule pour m'éloigner de lui. Il s'avance mais je sors un poignard et le lance juste à côté de sa tête. Il s'arrête.

Ne faîtes pas un pas de plus ou je vous vise.

Allez-y.

Je suis pas là pour vous blesser.

Vous ne devez pas blesser votre ennemi mais le tuer ou il vous tuera avant.

Je n'ai pas d'ennemi ici!

Ce ne sera pas toujours le cas Alianor.

Je sais très bien ce qui m'attend.

Vous en êtes sûr? Les Mines de la Moria n'était rien. La guerre se prépare en Terre du Milieu vous espérer sincèrement pouvoir y survivre?

Pourquoi? Parce que je suis une femme?

Ne me faîtes pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Vous feriez mieux de rester ici. C'est votre place.

Ce n'est pas ma place, je ne suis pas une elfe.

Mais vous n'êtes pas une reine, c'est votre frère l'héritier du Gondor. Cette Quête n'est pas votre fardeau, l'Anneau de pouvoir n'est pas votre faiblesse.

J'ai prêté serment devant le Conseil d'Elrond. J'ai promis que j'aiderai Frodon a mené l'Anneau jusqu'au Mordor et j'irai jusque dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin si c'est nécessaire.

Vous allez mourir Alianor

Si c'est cela mon Destin, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Je tourne les talons plus énervée que jamais.

Alianor!

Je ne l'écoute pas et je retourne au campement. Les Hobbits sont en train de préparer à manger. Legolas n'est pas là, Gimli semble tout juste réveillé, et Aragorn et Boromir sont sur le point de partir s'entraîner.

Tiens, Alianor, me dit Boromir, Vous venez vous joindre à nous!

Non merci j'ai vu assez d'hommes pour la journée et j'ai eu assez de reproche comme cela.

Alianor, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? me demande Aragorn

Rien de nouveau, qu'il soit Homme, Nain ou Elfe les hommes sont tous pareils et ne supportent pas de voir une femme participer à une Quête. Mais si cela les dérange tellement et bien qu'ils prennent ma place, je la laisse de bon coeur, on verra s'ils sont prêts à risquer leur vie pour autre chose que leur petite personne.

Alianor…

Laisse tomber Aragorn, je ne veux plus en parler.

Je m'éloigne du campement le plus loin possible. Je décide d'aller là où personne ne viendra me chercher. C'est un endroit sacré que La Dame de Lorien à fait construire il y a fort longtemps. C'est ici que se trouve son miroir. Miroir dans lequel elle peut voir l'avenir. Quiconque regarde dans le miroir peut apercevoir son avenir. Je n'ai jamais voulu regarder dedans, je pars du principe que c'est nous qui écrivons notre avenir.

Tu es curieuse d'en savoir plus tout de même, me dit une voix douce.

Je me lève et m'incline devant Galadriel.

Ne laisse pas Haldir semer le doute dans ton coeur. Il t'estime beaucoup, il cherche juste à te garder en sécurité.

Ils ont tous la même excuse, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être protéger, j'ai toujours tout accompli seule. Ce que je suis aujourd'hui je ne le dois qu'à moi.

Et c'est tout à ton honneur, mais tu ne te doute pas de l'immense perte que beaucoup de personnes ressentirais si tu venais à mourir. Moi la première.

Alors je devrais renoncer à ce que je suis pour préserver les gens que j'aime. Je suis désolée mais ce n'est même pas envisageable. Personne n'est à l'abri du danger par les temps qui court et je mourrais de honte si je devais rester bien en sécurité pendant que d'autres meurent pendant que d'autres mène des batailles qui ne sont pas les leurs.

C'est ce qui fait ta force, ton courage, me dit-elle avec un sourire aimant. Les gens s'habitueront à voir Alianor, fille d'Arathorn se battre à leur côté.

Peut-être un jour.

Tu veux regarder? me dit-elle en me montrant le miroir.

Que verrais-je ?

Des choses qui furent, des choses qui se passent et même des choses qui ne se sont pas encore passées.

Et si cela ne me plaît pas.

Cela ne tiendra qu'à toi de le changer.

Elle part chercher de l'eau qui coule d'une petite source pour ensuite remplir un bassin. Elle puise l'eau et la verse dans une coupelle d'argent. Je m'approche lentement et monte sur la marche pour être au-dessus du miroir. D'un signe de tête elle m'encourage à regarder dans le miroir. Je pose donc mes yeux sur l'eau. Au début rien ne se passe puis finalement l'eau se trouble. Je vois le visage mes compagnons et une partie de notre voyage où tout semblait encore si simple. Je me vois rire aux éclats avec les Hobbits, avec mon frère puis l'image se brouille et je vois la cité de Minas Tirith en flammes. L'ennemi est à ses portes et envahi la cité. Des légions d'Orcs massacrent tout sur leur passage. Le plaines de Pelenor sont recouvertes du sang des chevaliers de Gondor. Ce ne sont pas les seuls la tête de mes compagnons de route sont plantés sur des piques en acier. Je suis la seule survivante. Je me vois tomber à genoux et abandonner mes armes. L'arrière-plan se couvre de noir seul un oeil nimbé de flamme recouvre l'horizon. L'oeil s'approche de moi et m'englobe.

Je me recule vivement du miroir. Je regarde Galadriel avec horreur.

Je sais ce que tu as vu, me dit-elle car c'est aussi dans mon esprit.

Alors c'est cela qui m'attend. Voir tout le monde mourir, mon frère, mes amis, mon peuple, mourir et je ne peux rien y faire. C'est cela ma destinée finir englober par les ténèbres et appartenir finalement à Sauron.

Si vous échouez c'est ce qui vous attends tous. Mais je sens qu'il y a autre chose.

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de pire?

Regarde à nouveau.

Pas question, j'en ai déjà vu assez.

Regarde Alianor, tu passes peut-être à côté de quelque chose d'important.

Je souffle mais je finis par m'avancer de nouveau vers le miroir. Je regarde de nouveau dedans. L'eau se trouble et je vois de nouveau mes compagnons de route mais cette fois-ci il assiste à un évènement grandiose. Le couronnement du roi. Aragorn a posé un genoux à terre et je pose la couronne du Roi du Gondor sur sa tête. L'image se brouille à nouveau et je me vois avec quelques cheveux blancs. J'entre dans une pièce de marbre blanc comme celle de la cité du Gondor. Je suis habillée d'une armure en argent frappée de l'arbre du Gondor. Ce n'est pas une armure empruntée c'est une armure ajustée à ma taille ce qui indique que j'ai ma propre armure et que je suis enfin reconnue comme un soldat du Gondor. Je me retourne et un petit garçon me saute dans les bras. Il ressemble énormément à Aragorn et il porte l'Étoile du Soir autour du cou. L'enfant d'Aragorn et d'Arwen. Je serre le petit garçon dans mes bras puis je suis bousculée par deux petites tête blondes. Un garçon et une fille. La fille est plus grande que le garçon. Je repose l'enfant d'Aragorn et je m'agenouille pour être à la hauteur des deux enfants. Ils sont blonds mais ils possèdent tous les deux des yeux bleus comme la nuit, des yeux bleus comme les miens. Les deux enfants me sautent au cou et je les serre fort à les en étouffer. Ce sont mes enfants. J'ignore qui est leur père, mais ce sont les miens je le sens au plus profond de moi. La petite fille se décolle de moi et je pose les yeux sur son cou. Un cordon noir avec à son bout un petit cheval de bois sculpté orne le cou de cette magnifique petite fille. Elle croise mon regard et me sourit. L'image s'efface et je recule, stupéfaite. Des larmes coulent sur mon visage, j'ignore si c'est de joie ou de tristesse.

Est-ce que c'est possible? Est-ce que ce futur est possible?

Galadriel s'approche de moi et pose ses mains sur mes joues pour effacer les larmes qui ont coulé.

Tant que tu te battras et que tu espères ce futur existera, j'en suis sûre.

Merci, Galadriel.

L'espoir est tout ce qui vous reste et c'est à toi de leur insuffler cet espoir, Alianor, ils auront besoin de toi avant la fin. Je le sais, je le sens et ce futur se réalisera.

Comment faire?

Reste toi-même, continue de te battre pour tes valeurs, tu montreras la marche à suivre à beaucoup d'autres. Maintenant tu ferais mieux de retourner auprès des tiens.

Merci, Galadriel, merci pour tout ce que vous faîtes pour moi.

Elle me sourit et je quitte la clairière. Je marche lentement plongée dans mes pensées. Cet idéal de bonheur me fait rêver et je veux qu'il se réalise pas que pour moi mais aussi pour Aragorn. Il serait heureux dans ce futur. Je rejoins mes compagnons et ils me regardent tous avec appréhension.

C'est bon je suis calmée, détendez-vous.

Ils rient et je m'installe avec eux. Aragorn reprend son sérieux et commence à parler.

J'ai parlé avec le Seigneur Celeborn. Il accepte de nous donner trois bateau et nous traverserons l'Anduin. D'après les gardes les Orcs seraient sur la rive Ouest et patrouilleraient. Nous devons absolument les éviter et le passage par la rivière est sans doute le moyen le plus sûr.

Parler pour vous, nous dit Pippin

Auriez-vous peur, Pippin

Peur, un Hobbit n'a jamais peur, dit-il en relevant la tête.

C'est ce que nous verrons, je lui dis.

Nous partons demain, à l'aube

Déjà? demande Sam

Nous devons reprendre la route. La route jusqu'au Mordor est encore longue et non sans danger. Reposez-vous c'est sans doute notre dernière nuit de véritable sommeil.

Nous mangeons en rigolant puis nous partons tous nous coucher rapidement. Je m'allonge dans mon sac de couchage et ferme les yeux avec les images de cette petite fille qui me promet un avenir heureux si nous réussissons.


	10. Chapter 10

A l'aube nous avons rassemblé toutes nos affaires et nous sommes allés à notre point départ qui est le port de Lorien. Là, la Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Celeborn nous attendent ainsi que plusieurs autres elfes dont Haldir. Je ne lui ai pas reparler depuis notre dispute. Galadriel et Celeborn s'avancent vers nous.

Nous avons quelques présents à vous offrir en espérant que cela vous portent chance, nous dit Galadriel.

Dix Elfes s'approchent tenant dans leurs mains une cape elfique. Ils nous les attachent et la boucle est une feuille de Lorien.

Avant ce jour, aucun étranger n'a revêtu l'habit de notre peuple. Nous dit le Seigneur Celeborn. Puisse ces capes vous protéger totalement des yeux hostiles.

Galadriel s'avance.

J'ai d'autres présents à vous offrir personnellement. Le cadeau que je vous offre Legolas est un arc des Galadrims digne de l'adresse de nos parents des bois.

Legolas admire son arc. Elle se tourne vers Pippin et Merry.

Ce sont des dagues de Noldorin, elles ont déjà servi pendant la guerre. N'ayez crainte jeune Peregrïn Touque, vous trouverez le courage en vous.

Elle se tourne vers Sam

Et pour vous Sam gamegie, une corde elfique faîte en ithlin.

\- Merci gente Dame, mais il ne vous resterez pas une jolie dague étincelante?

Galadriel lui sourit et se tourne vers Boromir

Je vous offre cette ceinture

Elle lui tend une ceinture de cuir entrelacé de fils d'or. Il la remercie et elle se tourne vers Gimli

Quel cadeau un Nain demanderait aux Elfes?

Aucun, excepté admirer la Dame des Galadrims une fois encore car sa beauté surpasse celle de tous les joyaux qu'abritent la Terre.

Galadriel laisse échapper un rire et je regarde Gimli d'un drôle d'air. Pour quelqu'un qui n'apprécie pas les Elfes il semble avoir changer d'avis. Galadriel se tourne vers moi.

 _ **J'ignore quoi offrire à une demoiselle qui a déjà tout pour elle.**_ me dit-elle en elfique.

 _ **Je ne vous demande rien, ne serait-ce que l'autorisation de pouvoir revenir ici un jour.**_

 _ **Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici, Alianor. Mais quelqu'un tenait quand même à t'offrir quelque chose.**_

La Dame de Lorien s'écarte pour me laisser voir Haldir. Mon regard se durcit.

 _ **Je sais que je suis sans doute la dernière personne que vous avez envie de voir.**_

 _ **Et vous êtes bien en dessous de la vérité.**_

 _ **Je ne vais pas m'excuser de vous avoir dit ces choses. Je pense vraiment que cette Quête n'est pas la vôtre.**_

 _ **Et une fois encore cela m'est égal ce que vous pensez.**_

 _ **Mais je sais aussi que vous ne changerais pas d'avis. Je prie donc les Valars de veiller sur vous, Alianor. Et en espérant que ceci vous servira.**_

Il me tend deux longues lames elfique que je reconnais aussitôt.

 _ **Ce sont les vôtres!**_ je m'exclame surprise.

 _ **C'est exact j'espère qu'elles vous protégeront dans les épreuves à venir. Soyez prudente Alianor et j'espère qu'à notre prochaine rencontre nous serons en meilleur terme.**_

 _ **Je l'espère aussi.**_

Il s'incline légèrement et j'en fais de même. Nous partons finir de ranger les bateaux donnés par le Seigneur Celeborn et je vois Aragorn parler au loin avec ce dernier. Aragorn me rejoint rapidement la mine soucieuse. Nous embarquons dans les bateaux et je jette un dernier regard vers la rive où la Dame de Lorien nous fait ses adieux. Legolas, Gimli et Sam sont dans un bateau, Boromir, Merry et Pippin dans un autre et Aragorn Frodon et moi dans le dernier. Frodon s'est placé devant moi et Aragorn se charge de faire avancer le bateau. C'est maintenant le moment de reprendre notre chemin. Avoir fait halte ici nous aura permis de nous reposer mais cela m'aura aussi appris que cette Quête n'est pas vaine et que quelque chose de beau se profile à l'horizon. Nous quittons le bras du fleuve qui rejoint l'Anduin. Nous naviguons maintenant sur le fleuve. Frodon finit par s'endormir et il s'appuie sur moi pour être plus à l'aise.

Que t'as dit Le Seigneur Celeborn quand nous sommes parti? je demande à Aragorn

Il m'a dit que les Orcs du Mordor tenait la rive Est mais que la rive Ouest n'était guère plus sûre. Des Créatures portant la marque de la main blanche avait été vues à leurs frontières.

La Main Blanche? Saroumane?

Je pense.

Gandalf m'avait parlé que Saroumane avait trouvé un moyen de créer des créatures qui pouvait courir de longues distances en plein jour.

C'est sans doute ces Créatures là.

Dans ce cas je préfère affronter les Orcs du Mordor.

Nous ne sommes pas encore là. Nous arriverons peut-être à les distancer.

L'espoir fait vivre après tout.

Nous restons silencieux un long moment puis je le sens s'agiter derrière moi.

Oui? je demande.

Comment tu sais…

Tu t'agites.

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il sourit.

Tu as vu quelque chose dans le miroir de Galadriel.

Cela ne sonne pas vraiment comme une question.

Ce n'est pas une question, si tu as vu quelque chose qui concerne cette Quête tu dois me le dire.

J'ai vu ce qui se passait si nous échouons où si nous réussissons c'est tout. Rien est encore écrit Aragorn la seule chose qui compte c'est que nous continuons d'avancer peu importe les obstacles que nous allons devoir franchir.

Tu ne m'en diras pas plus.

Non.

Nous gardons le silence la traversée est longue et ennuyante. Frodon s'est réveillé en sursaut et il n'a plus fermé l'oeil de la journée. Quelque chose l'agite, lui aussi il a vu quelque chose en Lorien et je doute que ce soit de bonne augure. Soudain un vol de corbeaux nous fait tous tourner la tête vers la rive Ouest.

Les distancer, hein?

Nous y arriverons, me dit Aragorn.

Nous naviguons jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Nous nous arrêtons sur le bord de la rive Ouest. Evidemment nous ne faisons pas de feu.

Alianor, premier tour de garde, avec moi me dit Aragorn.

D'accord.

Il indique aux autres d'aller se coucher, mais Boromir reste le regard fixé sur l'Anduin.

C'est Gollum, lui dit Aragorn. Il nous suit depuis la Moria. J'espérais qu'on le sèmerait sur l'Anduin mais il est bien trop malin pour cela.

S'il alerte l'ennemi sur notre position, notre traversée n'en sera que plus dangereuse. Minas Tirith est la route la plus sûre, vous le savez. De là nous pourrons nous regrouper, pour nous préparer à combattre le Mordor en force.

Il n'y a plus de force en Gondor qui pourrait nous être utile.

Vous avez été prompt à faire confiance aux Elfes, avez-vous si peu foi en votre peuple. Oui il y a de la faiblesse et de la fragilité mais il y a aussi du courage et le sens de l'honneur chez les hommes mais vous ne le voyez pas.

Aragorn va pour tourner les talons mais Boromir lui agrippe férocement le bras. Je me lève la main poser sur le pommeau de mon épée.

Vous avez peur, toute votre vie vous vous êtes caché dans l'ombre, effrayé par ce que vous êtes, qui vous êtes.

Boromir finit par le lâcher.

Je ne conduirait pas l'Anneau à moins de cent lieux de votre cité.

Il s'avance vers moi.

Tu prends le fleuve je prends la rive, d'accord!

J'acquiesce sans rien dire, il est déjà suffisamment sous pression comme cela. On s'assoit dos à dos en silence.

Il a pas tout à fait tort.

Tu penses qu'il faut aller à Minas Tirith?

Non, bien sûr que non, si Boromir est tellement attiré par l'Anneau je n'ose pas imaginer son père. Ce serait la perte de la cité.

De quoi tu parles alors?

Je parle de toi.

Il souffle d'exaspération

Et si c'était le but de cette Quête? Que tu te retrouves ?

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retrouver.

Bien sûr que si, seulement tu n'es pas encore prêt.

Et toi dans tout ça? Cette histoire te concerne aussi.

Moi je n'ai que le second rôle, je suis juste là pour te guider et t'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi.

Je croyais que c'était à moi de t'empêcher de faire des bêtises.

ça c'était quand on était petit.

Tu faisais enrager notre mère

C'est l'avantage que nous avons eu, en étant élevés à Fondcombe nous avons pu avoir une enfance normale et non dictée par les protocoles de la cour.

Même à Minas Tirith tu l'aurais fait enrager.

C'est possible, je n'ai jamais été très douée pour obéir aux ordres.

C'est vrai, tu n'est pas faite pour être dirigée mais pour diriger. C'est toi qui devrait être à la tête du Gondor.

Non toi seul peut le faire.

Je ne vois pas comment.

Un jour tu verras ce que moi je vois, ce que tout le monde voit et tu comprendras.

Depuis quand es-tu devenue si sage?

Aucune idée, il parait que ça vient en vieillissant

Il paraît en effet.

On finit par se muer dans le silence en se concentrant sur notre tâche. Au bout de quatre longues heures, Legolas et Boromir nous remplacent pour que nous puissions avoir quelques heures de sommeil. La nuit fut courte et nous reprenons la route à l'aube. Cette traversée commençait à être longue pour tout le monde et devoir rester assis dans cette barque les jambes recroquevillées commençait à être douloureux. Tout le monde semblait un peu à cran. Boromir jetait de fréquent regard noir à Aragorn et des regards de convoitise sur Frodon. A partir de maintenant je ne le quitterais plus des yeux.

Regardez Frodon, lui dit Aragorn. L'Argonath.

Nous tournons les yeux vers deux immenses statues qui se dressent telle des protectrices de l'Anduin.

Depuis longtemps je souhaite contempler les rois de jadis.

Nos ancêtres, je lui dis avec de l'admiration dans la voix.

Ces statues indiquent la fin de notre traversée. Nous allons bientôt arrivée aux chutes. Nous allons donc devoir laisser nos bateaux pour continuer à pieds. Rapidement nous atteignons la rive Ouest. Je me dépêche de descendre pour pouvoir me dégourdir les jambes. Aragorn nous accorde la fin de la journée pour nous reposer et nous partirons la nuit tombée. Je vois Frodon s'éloigner.

Où allez-vous? je demande

Juste me dégourdir les jambes.

Restez à portée de voix rien est sûr ici.

Très bien.

Je le laisse s'éloigner tout en gardant un oeil sur lui mais ce qui m'inquiète finalement c'est de voir Boromir s'éloigner également. Je jette un regard aux autres, personnes ne semblent avoir remarqué ses agissements. Je me décide rapidement à le suivre discrètement. Je l'observe ramasser du bois. Jusqu'ici rien de bien méchant. Je vais pour retourner au campement quand je l'entends s'adresser à quelqu'un.

Aucun de nous ne dois se promener seul, vous encore moins que les autres, dit-il

Frodon, je dis pour moi-même.

Tant de choses dépendent de vous.

Je m'approche lentement et silencieusement d'eux.

Je sais pourquoi vous rechercher la solitude, vous souffrez, je le vois jour après jour, dit-il en s'avançant. Etes-vous sûr de ne pas souffrir inutilement. Laissez-moi vous aider, il y a d'autres moyens, Frodon, d'autres chemins à emprunter.

Je sais ce que vous allez dire, vous parlerez sagement mais mon coeur me met en garde.

En garde? demande Boromir. Nous avons tous peur mais laissez cette peur nous guider détruirait l'espoir qu'il nous reste. Ne voyez vous pas que c'est folie.

Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens, lui dit Frodon.

Je ne requiert que la force de défendre mon peuple, dit-il en jetant avec hargne le bois qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Boromir! je m'exclame en sortant de ma cachette. Laissez Frodon tranquille!

Encore vous!

Je m'avance vers eux et je me place à côté de Frodon.

S'il acceptait juste de me prêter l'Anneau…

Non, Boromir! je lui dis.

Il avance d'un pas et je fais de même.

Vous n'êtes pas vous même, lui dit Frodon.

Quelle chance pensez vous avoir? dit-il d'une voix doucereuse qui ne lui ressemble pas.

L'Anneau s'est emparé de lui.

Ils vous trouveront, et vous les supplierez de vous achever sans attendre.

Retournez au campement, Frodon, je lui dis en posant une main sur mon épée.

Frodon se détourne et je vois que Boromir ne le quitte pas des yeux.

Pauvre fou, dit-il en voulant se précipiter sur lui.

Fuyez Frodon! je repousse Boromir.

Ecartez-vous où je vous tuerais aussi, me dit-il

Je ne vous laisserais pas l'avoir.

Boromir dégaine son épée ce qui m'oblige également à le faire aussi. Il se précipite sur moi et je pars son coup. Il est fort mais son poids ne lui permet pas d'être rapide. J'évite ses coups les uns après les autres.

Boromir, ce n'est pas vous, revenez! je lui dis.

Je vous tuerais, l'Anneau est à moi!

Il lève son épée au-dessus de sa tête pour me tuer. Je pars le coup difficilement et je lui donne un violemment coup dans l'entrejambe. Dans un grognement il tombe à genoux et je lui donne un coup de poing dans la tempe. Il tombe sur le côté en grognant. Je pointe toujours mon épée sur lui. Il se redresse doucement et me regarde les yeux hagards.

Alianor? où est Frodon?

Loin de vous! je dis

Il reste assis toujours aussi hagard.

Qu'ai-je fait?

L'Anneau s'est emparé de vous, je lui dis en rangeant mon arme et en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

Vous l'aviez prédit.

Je vous ai suivi quand vous vous êtes éloigné du campement.

Heureusement, qui sait ce qui aurait pu arrivé. J'ai failli à mon serment!

Venez, nous devons le retrouver, tout ça n'est qu'un malentendu, Frodon le comprendra.

Je me redresse et lui tend la main. Il hésite à la prendre mais il finit par le faire.

Si vous voulez retrouver votre honneur aidez-moi à le retrouver! je lui dis.

Au même moment nous entendons des hurlements d'orcs qui résonnent dans toute la forêt. Nous dégainons tous les deux nos épées prêts à faire face à nos ennemis une fois de plus. Le bruit caractéristiques des épées qui s'entrechoquent résonnent dans toute la forêt mais nous ignorons d'où viennent nos ennemis. Nous avançons prudemment dans la forêt quand nous voyons une bande de monstres qui dévalent la colline à la recherche de quelque chose.

Boromir, je lui dis en montrant Merry et Pippin courir.

Nous devons les aider!

Ils se précipitent sur nos ennemis et je le suis de très près. Il commence à tuer tout ce qui approche les Hobbits. Je tranche la chair et les membres qui sont à ma portée sans me poser de question. C'est comme dans la Moria, je ne réfléchis plus et je suis mon instinct. Mais nos ennemis sont différents cette fois-ci. Ils sont plus forts et plus rapides. Saroumane a trouvé la combinaison parfaite sans parler du fait qu'ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux et que nous ne pouvons pas nous en débarrasser à deux. Nous ne sommes pas assez fort bien que nombres d'ennemis soient déjà à terre.

Boromir, ils sont trop nombreux! je lui dis en repoussant du pied un monstre avant de lui trancher la tête.

On a besoin de renfort.

On ne sait pas où sont les autres! je lui dis en enfonçant une de mes épées jusqu'à la garde dans le corps du monstre.

De l'autre épée j'enfonce la pointe dans la jugulaire d'un autre. Je retire les deux en même temps et mes ennemis s'effondre. Je vois mes mains se recouvrir de sang noir. Puis j'entends un son retentir dans la plaine. Je tourne la tête vers Boromir qui a eu la brillante idée de sonner du cor. Nos alliés vont bientôt arriver. Aragorn va bientôt arrivée. Mais pour l'instant nous devons tenir. Le Cor à fait rappliquer d'autres monstres et en nombre conséquent. Je les vois s'avancer et je continue de tuer, de déchirer, de transpercer tous ceux qui se pointe devant moi. Derrière nous les Hobbits lancent des pierres, essayant de ralentir la progression de notre ennemi. C'est là que je fais une erreur. Je tourne les yeux deux secondes pour vérifier si les Hobbits vont bien quand on me pousse violemment. Je tombe au sol mais je me relève rapidement pour tuer le fautif quand je vois Boromir à genoux avec une flèche au milieu de la poitrine. Je suis tellement stupéfaite que je baisse mon arme.

Non, Alianor! dit-il en se redressant difficilement, il faut tenir.

Et il continue à tuer avec force, tout en ayant une flèche plantée dans son corps, une flèche qui m'était destinée. Je tue le monstre qui s'est un peu trop approché quand j'entends un claquement dans l'air. Une deuxième flèche vient se planter dans son ventre. Il tombe de nouveau à genoux et tente difficilement de garder son équilibre. Je le stabilise comme je peux mais j'entends un deuxième claquement et cette fois une douleur me vrille l'épaule. Un cri de douleur m'échappe et je lâche mon épée. Je pose un genou à terre le temps de souffler. Je casse la flèche et je me remets debout. Je ne peux plus combattre de se bras mais je peux toujours de l'autre. Je pourfende mes ennemis de mon bras valide ne leur laissant aucun répit. Boromir se relève une dernière fois quand un troisième claquements résonne. Trois flèches lui barrent le poitrail. Je l'empêche de tomber en le maintenant de mon bras valide. Je vois Merry et Pippin brandir leur épée et se jeter sur l'ennemi mais ils sont rapidement capturés. Je vois l'archer qui est responsable de nos blessures s'avancer. Je suis tellement focalisée sur lui que je ne vois pas le monstre arriver derrière moi et m'asséner un violent coup derrière la tête. Ma vue se brouille et je tombe à genoux. Je me prépare à rencontrer le sol quand je sens qu'on m'attrape par la taille et que je suis soulevée de terre. La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est d'entendre le cri déchirant de mon frère qui résonne jusque dans mes entrailles. Son cri n'est que désespoir car il arrive trop tard beaucoup trop tard. Je m'évanouie quelques secondes après. Mais une question reste, pourquoi je suis toujours en vie?


	11. Chapter 11

Trois Jours. Trois Jours que j'étais ballottée sur l'épaule d'un de ces Uruk-Kaïs d'après ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Merry et Pippin étaient eux aussi attachés à deux Uruks comme de vulgaires sacs. La flèche que j'avais reçu était toujours plantée dans mon épaule et un liquide autre que du sang commençait à s'écouler de la plaie. Elle commence à s'infecter. Si je ne suis pas soignée rapidement je vais mourir avant d'atteindre Isengard car c'est là-bas, dans la demeure de Saroumane que les Uruks nous emmènent. Pour Merry et Pippin je comprends leur motivation. Saroumane doit savoir que c'est un des Hobbits qui doit détenir l'Anneau. Heureusement pour nous ils n'ont pas capturé les bons. Malheureusement pour eux, quand Saroumane va le découvrir, il les tuera. Aragorn doit sans doute être parti avec Frodon notre seule chance de survi est qu'ils détruisent l'Anneau et là encore je suis septique. Ils leur restent encore plusieurs mois avant d'atteindre le Mordor sans parler qu'ils ne sont peut-être pas aussi nombreux qu'au début de cette aventure. Boromir et sans doute mort ce qu'il leur fait un élément en moins. J'espère juste que Aragorn ne va pas bêtement agir et venir nous sauver. La priorité c'est Frodon, nous, nous sommes pas aussi importants. Les Uruks finissent par faire une halte. Alors que je crois qu'ils vont enfin nous faire descendre j'entends des voix s'élever.

Vous êtes en retard! dit une voix criarde. Notre Maître s'impatient. Il veut les petits rats de la Comté et la fille.

Je ne reçois pas d'ordre d'un Orc véreux, lui répond un des Uruks. Saroumane aura son butin, nous allons les lui livrer.

C'est une respiration rauque qui me fait me détourner des Orcs. Merry semble vraiment mal en point. Pippin tente de le réveiller.

Mon ami est souffrant, il lui faut de l'eau! s'exclame-t-il Pitié!

Souffrant tu dis? lui répond le leader des Uruks, Donnez lui un peu de bonne médecine.

Un des Uruks verse de force dans la bouche de Merry un liquide épais et noir qui ne ressemble vraiment pas à de l'eau.

Hey! Je m'exclame, Arrêtez tout de suite! Vous allez le tuer!

Le leader se rapproche de moi et se pointe à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Son haleine pestilentielle me retourne l'estomac.

Tu en veux un peu peut-être?

Je doute fort que Saroumane vous félicite si vous avez abîmé ses prisonniers, et je doute aussi qu'il soit très clément, après vous appréciez peut-être d'être châtier.

Espèce de petite…

Mais il s'arrête dans son insulte quand il voit un de ses lieutenants renifler l'air.

Qui y-a-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que tu sens?

De la chair humaine, dit-il

C'est elle !

Non c'est l'autre!

Ils ont suivi nos traces.

Aragorn, je chuchote pour moi-même.

Les Uruks se remettent à courir en forçant l'allure. Qu'est-ce tu fais Aragorn? Pourquoi risquer la vie des autres pour nous alors que Frodon a besoin de toi? Des questions qui sont sans réponses pour le moment. Le fait de reprendre la route réveille la douleur dans mon épaule. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir. Je dois soigner mon épaule. Les Uruks continuèrent leur route vers Isengard. Les Uruks ont couru encore une journée entière avant de s'arrêter. Je dois dire que leur résistance à la lumière du jour et leur endurance est plus que inquiétante. Si Saroumane créé une armée d'Uruks il y a peu de chance qu'on y survive. A la nuit tombée les Uruks nous déposent à terre. Un grognement de douleur m'échappe quand mon épaule rencontre le sol.

On ira pas plus loin temps qu'on aura pas fait une pause, dit un des Orcs.

Allumez un feu sur le champ, ordonne le leader.

Les Uruks se précipitent sur les arbres de la forêt de Fangorn. Je rampe difficilement près des Hobbits.

Vous allez bien, je leur demande.

Je crois que nous avons fait une bêtise en quittant la Comté, Pippin, dit difficilement Merry.

Puis on entend un long craquement puis un gémissement qui vient de la forêt.

Dis c'est quoi ce bruit? demande Pippin.

Ce sont les arbres, je réponds.

Les arbres?

Souviens-toi, la vieille forêt qui borde le Pays de Bouc. Les gens disaient qu'il y avait quelque chose dans l'eau qui faisait pousser les arbres et les rendait vivants, explique Merry.

Vivants?

Des arbres qui pouvaient murmurer, discuter entre eux et même se déplacer.

Peu importe, je leur dis, si on veut avoir une chance de s'en sortir c'est par là qu'il faudra partir.

Comment? demande Merry.

Il faut encore que j'y réfléchisse.

Je suis interrompu par le grognement d'un Uruks.

Je meure de faim! dit-il. Je n'ai rien avalé à part du pain moisi depuis trois jours!

Oui! grogna un autre. Pourquoi on ne mange pas de la viande?

Puis son regard croise le mien.

On pourrait les manger!

Tous les regards se tournent vers nous.

Ils ne sont pas à manger! grogne le leader.

Un des Uruks nous attrapent pour nous placer au centre de l'attention.

Un bout de leur jambe? ils en ont pas besoin.

Aller pourrir en enfer! je leur dis.

Où pourquoi pas la langue de cette vipère? dit un autre en s'approchant un peu trop près.

Je lui crache à la figure. L'Orc s'essuie le visage et s'apprête à me gifler mais le leader retient son bras.

Ne la touche pas! Les prisonniers seront vendus à Saroumane en vie et entiers!

En vie,pourquoi en vie?

Ils ont une arme elfique, le Maître la veut pour la guerre.

Et la fille?

L'Oeil aura besoin d'elle pour lier les peuples de la Terre du Milieu.

Comment compte-t-il faire? je demande.

Par une Union.

Jamais je n'accepterais de m'unir au Mal incarné, je lui dis avec hargne.

Je ne crois pas qu'il te laissera le choix.

Une petite bouchée dans le gras du ventre, dit un Orc en brandissant son épée au dessus de nous.

Je pousse Merry et Pippin sur le côté mais quelque chose me tombe dessus. Je vois avec dégoût la tête de l'Orc en question roulée à mes pieds.

Y a de la viande fraîche au menu mes amis! dit le leader.

Les Orcs et Les Uruks nous poussent plus loin pour venir dévorer les leurs. Tant mieux ça en fera moins à tuer. Je me rapproche des Hobbits et je leur fait signe de ramper vers la forêt. On avance doucement quand un poid s'abat sur Merry. Je me retourne sur le dos et je vois l'Orc qui voulait nous dévorer. Ni une ni deux je lui envoie mon pied dans la figure. Il tombe sur le côté et je lui donne deux trois coup de plus dans la tête. Il reste sonner et je fais signe aux Hobbits d'avancer. L'Orc finit par se redresser et m'attrape la jambe il va pour dire quelque chose quand une lance le transperce. Je m'échappe de sa prise et me redresse je vois des cavaliers envahir la plaine et tuer les Uruks. J'attrape l'arme de l'Orc à terre et je coupe mes liens. Je coupe ensuite ceux de Merry et Pippin.

Courrez dans la forêt! Je leur dis.

Et vous? me demande Merry.

Je suis trop grande, les cavaliers vont me repérer et ils ne me laisseront pas partir mais si vous restez ici vous risquez de vous faire tuer. Je vais retrouver Aragorn et on viendra vous chercher mais pour l'instant courrez et ne vous retournez pas!

Ils hésitent mais ils finissent par obéir et ils courent vers la forêt. J'attrape une arme de mon bras valide et je tue tous les Orcs qui se trouve à ma portée. Les Uruks sont rapidement mis en déroute sauf un qui s'approche un peu trop d'un des Cavaliers. Je n'ai pas le temps de prévenir le Cavalier. J'attrape donc une lance et je l'envoie droit sur l'Uruk. Le cavalier se retourne au même moment et il a juste le temps de voir son ennemi se faire transperser d'une lance. Je croise son regard c'est un regard dur et sévère qui semble avoir beaucoup souffert. Une fois que tous les Uruks ont été tué il fait signe à ses cavaliers de m'encercler. Ils me pointent tous de leur lance. Je lève les mains en signe d'innocence.

Vous exagérez peut-être, je leur dis. Autant d'hommes pour une seule femme, je devrais me sentir flattée.

Le Cavalier dont j'ai sauvé la vie sort du rang et s'avance vers moi. Il m'examine de la tête au pied. Il pose pied à terre et s'avance. Il attrape mon menton et examine mon visage. A cause de la nuit il est obligé d'être proche, j'arrive même à sentir son souffle chaud s'échouer sur mon visage.

Qu'on allume un feu et qu'on brûle les carcasses! ordonne-t-il

Certains utilisent le bois déjà coupé et ils regroupent les Uruks dans le brasier. Je peux plus facilement admirer l'homme qui se tient devant moi. Il doit être dans la force de l'âge quand on voit sa grandeur et sa stature imposante. Il semble solide comme un roc. De long cheveux blonds encadrent son visage. Ils semblent mélanger avec les poils de son heaume sur lequel on peut voir un cheval. C'est un bel homme je dois l'admettre reste à savoir si c'est un ennemi ou un allié. Il continue son inspection et il tient toujours mon visage de sa puissante main. Il finit par se reculer.

Saroumane le Blanc a fait fort cette fois-ci. Il n'a trouvé d'autres moyens que de m'amadouer avec un joli visage et de jolies formes.

Saroumane?

Mais pas très intelligente à ce que je vois, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Je ne vous permets pas. Je sais très bien qui est Saroumane le Blanc et je sais aussi qu'il nous a tous trahi et que les Créatures que vous venez de détruire sont de son fait. J'ai été capturé par eux.

Ah oui? capturée vous dîtes? dit-il sceptique

Oui, ça fait quatre jours que j'ai été capturée, ce groupe d'Uruk-Kaï nous a attaqué moi et mes compagnons de route.

Pourquoi vous et pas vos compagnons.

Croyez-moi je me pose la même question depuis quatre jours.

Et depuis combien de temps vous avez cette flèche plantée dans l'épaule.

A peu près la même période, d'ailleurs si vous aviez quelqu'un qui pourrait me soigner ça m'arrangerait, la plaie commence à s'infecter.

Pourquoi j'aiderais un des espions de Saroumane?

Ecoutez, si j'étais du côté de Saroumane je ne vous aurais pas sauver la vie, j'aurais laisser cet Uruks vous tuer, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Alors même si vous ne me croyez pas vous me devez au moins ça.

Je le vois réfléchir puis il se tourne vers un de ses cavaliers.

Surveillez-la, je reviens tout de suite.

Oui, mon Seigneur.

Il s'éloigne et je reste sous bonne garde. Il ne tarde pas à revenir.

Nous allons poster un campement plus loin, nous vous soignerons là-bas, vous pouvez encore attendre?

Je ne suis plus à cinq minutes près, je crois.

Très bien, attachez-lui les mains.

Quoi? Mais pourquoi?

Vous avez raison je ne vous crois pas et je ne tiens pas à me faire étrangler pendant notre chevauché. Si vous voulez être soignée c'est la condition, c'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Très bien, je dis en tendant mes poignets.

Il m'attache rapidement les poignets et il me tire brusquement vers sa monture. Il monte le premier il me laisse juste assez d'espace pour que je prenne appuie. D'un bras il me hisse derrière lui.

Accrochez-vous, me dit-il.

Il lance son cheval au galop et nous sommes suivis par les autres cavaliers. Je devine que ce sont des Cavaliers du Rohan. Les soldats ici apprennent rapidement à tirer à l'arc à cheval. Ils ont un nombre très impressionnant de chevaux et beaucoup vivent en liberté. Le roi qui gouverne cette terre se nomme Théoden si mes souvenirs sont bons. Nous chevauchons une petite heure pour nous éloigner des odeurs laissées par le bûcher d'Uruks. Mon geôlier est le premier à descendre de cheval et il m'aide aussi. Il ordonne à ses hommes de faire un feu et il me tire vers l'un d'eux.

Vous pouvez la soigner? demande-t-il

L'homme regarde rapidement la plaie

Oui mais je dois le faire maintenant où on sera bientôt obligé d'amputer le bras.

Hors de question!

Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, me dit mon geôlier.

Si vous devez me couper le bras alors autant me tuer directement.

Vous préférez mourir, que de perdre un bras? me demande-t-il surpris.

Et vous? Vous accepterez de rester sagement chez vous pendant que vos amis et votre famille se battent? je lui demande.

Il ne me répond pas et je prends donc ça comme une forme de réponse.

Soignez-la! ordonne-t-il

Oui mon Seigneur.

Il me laisse à mon soigneur et il part aider ses hommes. Le guérisseur me fait asseoir près du feu et commence à retirer la flèche. Je grogne de douleur mais je ne bronche pas plus. A l'aide de plante il prépare une mixture et il me la pose dessus. Une espèce de chaleur se dissout sur la plaie.

Le cataplasme va permettre de désinfecter la plaie, m'explique-t-il

Je ne connaissais pas cette méthode, en règle générale j'utilise de l'Athelas.

La mauvaise herbe?

Oui elle est très efficace pour désinfecter une plaie où pour ralentir le poison d'une plaie.

J'essairais à l'avenir, merci.

Merci à vous, je lui dis en souriant.

C'est fini? demande abruptement une voix que je commence à connaître.

Oui mon Seigneur.

Très bien dans ce cas laisse-nous, je te prie.

Oui, mon Seigneur.

Le Soigneur s'éloigne et mon geôlier le remplace. Il a retiré son heaume et son armure. Ces cheveux sont plus courts que je ne le pensais. Il lui arrive au-dessus des épaules. Je confirme que c'est un très bel homme.

Qui êtes-vous ? me demande-t-il.

Je m'appelle Alianor, fille d'Arathorn.

Le roi Arathorn n'a eu qu'un seul héritier et personne ne l'a jamais retrouvé.

Pourtant c'est le cas, mon père a été tué par des Orcs alors que ma mère était en enceinte d'à peine deux mois. Elle nous a emmené mon frère et moi à Fondcombe dans la demeure des Elfes et du Seigneur Elrond, je suis née là-bas.

Je ne crois pas que je pourrais vérifier cette information de toute façon.

Si vous partez vers le Nord, vous devriez trouver un groupe d'individu, dont mon frère, ils sont sur ma piste.

Et d'où viennent-ils?

Nous avons été attaqué pas très loin de l'Argonath.

L'Argonath? Et ils sont à pieds?

Il me semble à moins qu'ils aient trouvé des chevaux sur la route.

C'est impressionnant. Et quelle était votre destination avant de vous faire capturer par les Uruks?

Je ne pense pas être autorisé à vous le dire.

Vous n'êtes pas autorisé? Comment espérez-vous que je vous crois si vous me cachez des choses?

Dîtes-moi, est-ce que vous raconteriez toutes votre vie à une personne que vous venez tout juste de rencontrer

Vous n'avez pas tort.

Et vous, qui êtes-vous?

Je suis Eomer, fils d'Eomund.

Je crois qu'il s'attend à une réaction de ma part mais rien ne vient.

Ce nom ne vous dit rien?

J'ai passé toute ma vie dans le monde des Elfes et je connais les Grands Rois mais c'est tout. Je sais que votre Roi se nomme Théoden mais c'est tout.

Je suis le neveu du roi Théoden. Mais Saroumane a empoisonné l'esprit du roi et aujourd'hui Théoden ne reconnait plus ses amis de ses ennemis et pas même les siens.

Je vois une profonde tristesse voiler son regard.

Mes Hommes et moins nous sommes fidèles au Rohan et pour cela nous avons été bannis sous peine de mort.

Je suis vraiment navrée, s'il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire….

Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse faire quelque chose, à part gagner cette guerre.

Il faut garder espoir.

Je n'en vois aucun, me dit-il les yeux dans le vague.

Je pose mes mains toujours liées sur les siennes pour attirer son regard.

Tant que vous continuez à vous battre, il y a encore de l'espoir dans ce monde, en chacun de nous et en vous aussi. Je le vois.

Il me fait un sourire sincère puis il tire une dague. Je reste sur mes gardes mais je le vois trancher mes liens.

Vous avez compris que je n'étais pas une espionne.

Je crois toujours que vous n'êtes pas réelle et que vous allez sans doute disparaître dans la nuit mais j'aurais été ravi de vous rencontrer Alianor, fille d'Arathorn. Vous avez de quoi dormir là bas et si l'envie vous prend de chevaucher avec nous demain vous êtes la bienvenue. Mais vous me semblez être quelqu'un qui reste difficilement en place.

Il s'éloigne de moi et j'ai une petite pointe de déception.

Merci, Seigneur Eomer.

Eomer sera suffisant, me dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Je récupère de quoi dormir et je compte bien m'accorder quelques heures de sommeil avant de me décider. Merry et Pippin sont sans doute loin dans la forêt mais je dois retrouver Aragorn avant qu'il ne continue sa route jusqu'en Isengard inutilement. Si Eomer part vers le Nord je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas le suivre. Pour la première fois j'ai vu la véritable force des Hommes. Il a été banni de chez lui parce qu'il continuait de se battre. C'est ce qui nous ait arrivé. Notre père a été tué car il résistait et aujourd'hui nous ne pouvons plus rejoindre notre pays sous peine d'être exécuté par le premier ennemi qui croiserait notre chemin. Pour la première fois en quatre jours je m'endors d'un sommeil sans rêve et je me sens en sécurité autre part qu'auprès de mon frère.


	12. Chapter 12

Une odeur de viande grillée me chatouille le nez et mon estomac me rappelle que je n'ai rien manger depuis quatre jours. J'ouvre les yeux et je m'étire avant de me redresser. Je regroupe mes affaires et je pars les rendre à Eomer. Je le vois auprès du feu en train de manger.

J'ai été surpris de vous voir toujours endormie, Alianor, dit-il sans se retourner.

L'épaule d'un Uruk-Kaï n'est pas la couche la plus confortable, j'avais du sommeil à rattraper.

Il étouffe un rire et se lève. Il se tourne vers moi et je croise ses yeux marrons. Je dois dire que je me sens un peu intimidée quand je le vois aussi grand et beau. Je lui tends mes affaires.

Je crois que je devrais vous rendre ceci.

Il les prend et mon estomac choisi le moment pour se faire entendre. Je pose une main dessus dans le but d'atténuer le bruit. Il me fait un sourire moqueur.

Nous avons assez pour une personne de plus, me dit-il

Je ne veux pas abuser de votre hospitalité, je lui dis.

C'est agréable de voir un visage différent pour une fois.

Oui, la barbe n'a jamais voulu pousser, je dis en passant la main sur mon menton.

il laisse échapper un éclat de rire.

Aller, asseyez-vous, Alianor.

Je m'assois à côté de lui sous le regard des autres cavaliers. Il me tend une assiette et l'appel de la faim se fait trop fort et j'engloutis rapidement mon repas.

Je croyais que vous étiez née chez les Elfes, me demande-t-il avec un coup d'oeil surpris

Croyez-moi, même en ayant vécu auprès d'eux j'ai toujours préféré une bonne pièce de viande et une bière bien fraîche plutôt que les légumes et leur vin elfique même s'il est très goûteux.

J'aurais au moins eu le mérite de faire rire les cavaliers du Rohan.

Je confirme, me dit-il, vous n'êtes pas réelle.

Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus réelle, Seigneur Eomer.

Eomer! me reprend-t-il

Eomer

Où comptez-vous aller? me demande-t-il en me tendant une deuxième assiette de viande.

J'hésite à la prendre, mais il me la met de force dans les mains. Je le remercie et mange ma seconde assiette aussi rapidement que la première sous le regard rieur de mon sauveur.

Désolée, les Uruks-Kaïs ne sont pas très partageurs lorsqu'il s'agit de nourriture.

Heureusement que nos chemins se sont croisés alors, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Je crois sentir mes joues rougir, attendez depuis quand je rougis, moi? J'attrape un gobelet d'eau que j'avale d'une traite.

Vous m'aviez posé une question il me semble, je demande pour changer de sujet.

Je vous ai demandé où vous comptiez aller ensuite?

Je vais aller vers le Nord, pour retrouver mon frère, puis nous continuerons notre route.

Et où mènera votre route?

Je l'ignore encore, me faire enlever par une bande d'Uruks n'était pas vraiment prévu sur notre itinéraire.

J'imagine. Vous dîtes aller vers le Nord, c'est également notre route, Nous pouvons vous escortez, juste au cas où.

Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège, Eomer, je suis tout à fait capable de trouver mon chemin seule, je dis une pointe vexée.

Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, Alianor, seulement vous irez plus vite à cheval.

Pas faux.

Nous prenons la route dans une demi-heure, cela vous laisse le temps de réfléchir.

Il se lève et part aider ses hommes à ranger le campement. C'est tout réfléchi j'irai beaucoup plus vite à cheval qu'à pieds. C'est donc une demi-heure plus tard que je me retrouve à côté d'un cheval que Eomer m'a donné. Je règle les sangles et les étriers à ma taille quand quelqu'un pose sa main sur mon épaule blessé. J'attrape la main de l'intru et la lui tords en grognant de douleur. Je reconnais Eomer.

Navré, dit-il, j'avais oublié votre blessure.

Ce n'est rien je dis en lâchant sa main, j'ai moi-même réagi de manière excessive.

Au moins vous ne m'avez pas menti sur cela, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Sur quoi?

Vous êtes tout fait capable de vous défendre seule.

Oui ça surprend toujours au début.

Puis-je ? demande-t-il en indiquant ma blessure.

J'acquiesce. Il retire ses gants et décale légèrement ma chemise pour dévoiler mon épaule. Il effleure le contour du cataplasme de ses doigts. il semble extrêmement sérieux dans sa tâche. Il continue son inspection et il semble perdu dans ce qu'il fait. MOi-même je me suis perdue dans la contemplation de son visage. En fait ses yeux ne sont pas marrons ils ont une touche de vert avec. Sa mâchoire carrée lui donne un air sévère mais pour l'avoir vu sourire tout à l'heure, ce n'est qu'une impression je dois dire que j'apprécie beaucoup ce que je vois. Un raclement de gorge nous fait sursauter tous les deux.

Seigneur Eomer, nous sommes prêts à partir, nous dit un soldat.

Bien… très bien… alors allons-y, dit-il en essayant de reprendre contenance.

Je replace ma chemise correctement et monte sur le cheval prêté par Eomer. Nous partons rapidement au galop. Nous chevauchons durant trois bonne heure toujours en direction du Nord quand une voix s'élève dans la plaine.

Cavalier du Rohan! Quelle nouvelle des Hommes de La Marche?

Cette voix je la reconnaîtrai entre milles. Un grand sourire apparaît sur mon visage et Eomer comprend qu'il s'agit sans doute de mes compagnons de route. Il fait signe à ses cavaliers de faire demi-tour et on se rassemble tous autour de trois individus que je reconnais très bien. Mais Les cavaliers du Rohan restent prudents et ils pointent leur armes sur eux. Eomer casse le cercle et se place en son centre. Je le suis mais il me barre la route de son bras dans un instinct protecteur.

Que font un Elfe, un Homme et un Nain dans le Riddermark? Répondez! exige-t-il.

Donnez-moi votre nom dresseur de chevaux et je vous donnerais le mien, lui dit Gimli.

Je vois Eomer se tendre et je pose une main sur son bras. Mais il ne m'écoute pas et descend de cheval.

Je vous couperais volontier la tête, Nain, s'il elle dépassait un peu plus du sol.

Vous seriez mort au moindre geste! s'exclame Legolas en encochant une flèche et visant Eomer.

Les cavaliers resserrent immédiatement les rangs sur eux.

Bon ça suffit, je dis en descendant également de cheval.

Je me place aux côtés d'Eomer et je croise le regard surpris mais soulagé d'Aragorn.

Seigneur Eomer, je vous présente mon frère Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, Gimli, fils de Gloïn et Legolas du Royaume Sylvestre. Les compagnons de route dont je vous ai parlé.

Je vois bien que Aragorn se retient de me serrer dans ses bras et de me poser tout un tas de questions mais il se retient pour le moment.

Nous sommes des amis du Rohan, dit-il et de Théoden votre roi.

Théoden ne reconnaît plus ses amis de ses ennemis, pas même les siens, dit-il en retirant son heaume et en faisant signe à ses soldats de lever leur armes. Saroumane a empoisonné l'esprit du roi et a revendiqué la suzeraineté de ses terres. Mes cavaliers sont loyaux au Rohan et pour cela nous avons été bannis! Le Magicien Blanc est rusé, il va et vient à ce que l'on dit, vieillard vêtu d'un manteau à capuchon et ses espions se faufilent partout à travers nos filets.

Nous sommes pas des espions, lui dit Aragorn.

J'ai passé toute la nuit à le lui expliquer, bon courage, je dis avec un sourire moqueur.

Comme je disais, continue Aragorn, nous pourchassons un groupe d'Uruks-Kaï en direction de l'Ouest. Ils ont emmené captifs trois de nos amis , dont ma soeur.

Trois? me demande Eomer en se retournant vers moi.

Il se peut que j'ai volontairement oublié quelques détails, je dis en haussant les épaules.

Où sont Merry et Pippin? me demande Aragorn.

En sécurité, je lui dis.

Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé d'eux? me demande Eomer, nous les aurions secouru!

Vous m'avez ligoté et soupçonné d'être une espionne de Saroumane, alors qu'auriez vous dit de deux Semi-Hommes.

Des Semi quoi?

C'est ce que je disais.

On peut savoir ce qui s'est passé, Alianor? me demande mon frère.

Les Uruks ont flairé ta piste, ils ont forcé l'allure mais ils ont été forcé de s'arrêter. Après avoir débattu s'ils devaient ou non nous dévorer, Eomer est arrivé avec ses cavaliers. Nous avons exterminé les Uruks et ils ont brûlé les carcasses. Le lendemain, Eomer m'a proposé de chevaucher avec lui pour essayer de vous retrouver pour éviter que vous n'alliez en Isengard inutilement puisque nous allions bien.

Nous devrions retrouver Merry et Pippin, maintenant, me dit-il.

C'était le plan, je lui dis.

C'est donc ici que nos chemins vont se séparer, me dit Eomer.

J'en ai bien peur, oui.

Eomer siffle

Hasufel.

Un cheval blanc s'avance.

Je suis navré, je n'ai qu'un seul cheval de plus à vous donner, je laisse l'autre à votre soeur, leur dit Eomer.

Nous nous débrouillerons, lui dit Aragorn.

Aragorn attrape la bride, de mon cheval, Harod, et il s'éloigne un peu suivit de Legolas et Gimli. Les cavaliers s'éloignent également prêts à repartir, n'attendant plus que leurs compagnons.

J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance, me dit-il

Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi, je vous serais éternellement reconnaissante.

Ce fut un réel plaisir de rendre service. J'espère que nos chemins se recroiseront très vite.

Je l'espère aussi.

Il prit ma main et y dépose un léger baise-main.

A bientôt, Alianor

Il remonte sur son cheval et il me fait un sourire plein de promesses pour notre prochaine rencontre. Je ressens un léger pincement au coeur en le voyant s'éloigner ainsi, sans savoir si nous nous reverrons un jour.

Je vois que tu ne t'es pas ennuyée durant notre absence, me dit Aragorn avec un sourire moqueur.

Oh tais-toi, je lui dis en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

Je suis heureux que tu n'ai rien.

Il faut nous mettre en route, nous dit Legolas, nous avons perdu assez de temps comme cela, dit-il froidement.

Aragorn monte à l'avant et je monte derrière lui. Sur le chemin il me raconte ce qui s'est passé lorsque les Uruks nous ont attaqué et sa décision de laisser partir Frodon et Sam pour le Mordor seuls. Il me raconte qu'il a réussi à résister aux attraits de l'Anneau et je suis fière de lui en sachant que cette épreuve ne peut que le rassurer sur le fait qu'il n'est pas comme notre ancêtre Isildur, il est plus fort. Il me confirme que Boromir est bien mort et qu'ils sont immédiatement parti à notre recherche.

Nous arrivons finalement sur le lieu où les carcasses ont été brûlées.

Où sont-ils allés? me demande Aragorn

Dans la forêt de Fangorn, c'est la seule issue qu'il y avait pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse tuer.

Tu as bien fait, allons-y.

Nous descendons de cheval et nous les attachons à l'entrée de la forêt. Nous avançons doucement et prudemment dans cette ancienne forêt noire. Aragorn prend la tête puisque c'est le meilleur pisteur. Gimli trouve des traces gluantes. Il goûte et recrache aussitôt.

Du sang d'Orc, dit-il

Quoi? non c'est impossible, nous les avons tous tué! je dis

Peut-être que si tu avais passé moins de temps à roucouler… marmonna Legolas.

Pardon! je lui dis sérieusement vexée

T'as très bien compris.

Tu tiens vraiment à en parler au milieu de cette forêt!

Non!

De toute manière je n'ai absolument aucun compte à te rendre mets toi bien ça dans ta petite tête d'Elfe arrogant! Je ne suis pas un trophée qu'on tente de gagner! C'est à moi de décider et à moi seulement, a qui je veux accorder mon coeur et pour l'instant ta réaction me confirme que je ne veux pas que ce soit toi qui l'ait!

J'avance d'un pas rageur pour m'éloigner le plus possible de lui. Non mais pour qui se prend-t-il? Monsieur Le prince elfique vaut mieux que tout le monde!

Ces traces sont étranges, nous dit Aragorn.

Je sens que l'air est lourd ici, nous dit Gimli

Cette forêt est vieille, très vieille, lui dit Legolas, pleine de souvenirs et de colère.

Au même moment on entend un horrible grincement. Gimli lève aussitôt sa hache de manière défensive.

Les arbres se parlent entre eux, nous avertit Legolas.

Gimli, abaissez votre hache, chuchote Aragorn.

Ils ont des sentiments mon ami.

Plus que certaines personnes, je dis en jetant un regard noir à l'Elfe.

Legolas ne souleva pas ma pique .

Tout cela grâce aux Elfes. Ils leur ont appris à parler

Des arbres qui parlent? demande Gimli septique. Et des arbres de quoi est-ce que ça parle, à part de la consistance des crottes d'écureuil?

 _ **Aragorn, il y a quelque chose là-bas!**_ dit Legolas en elfique

 _ **Que voyez-vous?**_ demande-t-il

Le Magicien Blanc approche.

Saroumane.

Ne le laissons pas parler, il nous jetterait un mauvais sort, nous dit Aragorn

Tout le monde sort son arme et c'est là que je me rend compte que je n'ai plus les miennes.

Euh… Aragorn, est-ce que tu aurais …

ceci…, me dit-il en tendant les deux épées d'Haldir. Elle avait été laissé près de Boromir.

Merci, je dis en les dégainant

Nous attendons tous le moment propice pour attaquer.

Il faut faire vite, chuchote Aragorn.

Gimli est le premier à attaquer la puissante lumière blanche qui nous arrive dessus. Legolas tente également sa chance mais comme la hache de Gimli, le Magicien les brise. Aragorn et moi n'avons pas le temps d'attaquer que nos épées se mettent à brûler. Nous nous retrouvons sans défense face à cette lumière.

Vous êtes sur les traces de deux jeunes Hobbits, dit la voix qui se cache derrière la lumière.

Où sont-ils? demande Aragorn.

Ils sont passés par ici, avant-hier, et ils ont fait une rencontre à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Est-ce que cela vous rassure?

Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous! ordonne Aragorn.

La lumière baissa d'intensité et le visage qui apparu nous surpris tous puisse que nous l'avions vu tomber du pont de Kazak-Dûm. Gimli et Legolas se prosternent devant lui et moi je reste juste les bras ballants et la bouche grande ouverte.

Cela ne se peut! dit Aragorn. Vous êtes tombé.

A travers le feu et l'eau, dit-il. Du plus profond cachot, au plus au sommet, je combattis le Balrog de Morgoth, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je pus jeter à bas mon ennemi qui alla se briser sur le flanc de la montagne. Les ténèbres m'entourèrent et je m'égarais hors de la pensée et du temps. Les étoiles tournaient au-dessus de moi et chaque jour était aussi long qu'une existence sur la Terre. Mais ce n'était pas la fin. Je sentie la vie revenir en moi. Je fus renvoyé jusqu'à ce que ma tâche soit accomplie.

Gandalf, lui dit Aragorn.

Gandalf? Oui… c'est ainsi que l'on m'appelait. Gandalf le Gris… c'était mon nom. Je suis Gandalf le Blanc et je reviens vers vous, en ce moment décisif.

Si je puis me permettre, le Blanc vous va mieux au teint, je lui dis en rigolant.

Oui. Une étape de votre voyage est terminée, une autre commence. Nous devons aller à Edoras à grande allure.

Edoras? c'est pas tout à côté, souligne Gimli.

Nous savons qu'il y a la guerre au Rohan et que le roi va mal, lui dit Aragorn.

Oui et il ne sera pas aisé de le guérir.

Alors on a couru tout le long du chemin pour rien, se plaint Gimli. Allons-nous laisser ces pauvres hobbits ici, dans cette horrible, sombre, humide endroit infesté de…

Un grincement sonore se fait entendre parmi les arbres

Euh… reprend Gimli. Je veux dire cette charmante, très charmante forêt?

Ce fut plus qu'un simple hasard qui amena Merry et Pippin à Fangorn, lui explique Gandalf. Un grand pouvoir est endormi ici depuis de longues années. L'arrivée de Merry et Pippin sera un peu comme la chute de petites pierres qui déclenchent une avalanche dans les montagnes.

Il est un point sur lequel vous n'avez pas changé, cher ami, rit Aragorn. Vous parlez toujours par énigmes.

C'est ce qui a toujours fait son charme, cela aurait été dommage s'il était revenu sans, je dis en rigolant

Une chose est sur le point de se produire, qui n'est pas arrivée depuis les Jours Anciens… Les Ents vont se réveiller, et découvrir qu'ils sont forts.

Forts? répète Gimli, C'est bien.

Arrêtez de geindre, maître nain, le réprimande Gandalf. Merry et Pippin sont en sécurité. En fait il le sont bien plus que vous n'allez l'être.

Nous sortons rapidement de la forêt menés par Gandalf. Nous récupérons nos chevaux pendant que Gandalf siffle dans la plaine. Nous le regardons faire alors qu'un magnifique cheval blanc galope vers lui.

C'est un des Meharas, à moins que mes yeux ne soient abusés par quelques sorcelleries, explique Legolas

Gripoil, sourit Gandalf. C'est le Seigneur de tous les chevaux. Et ce fut mon ami lors de maints dangers.

Nous inclinons tous la tête devant ce splendide cheval. Gandalf grimpe sur Gripoil et la troupe part au galop en direction de Edoras. Les chevaux ont galopé une bonne partie de la journée et c'est à la tombée de la nuit que Gandalf demande à dresser le camp. Gandalf monte la garde ainsi que Aragorn. J'essaie de trouver le sommeil mais mon esprit s'égare auprès d'un homme chevauchant vers le Nord loin de chez lui. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me rappeler son air blessé et abattu lorsqu'il a parlé de son oncle. Il semblait impuissant. J'aimerais lui venir en aide et c'est ce que nous allons faire.

L'ombre cachée qui rougeoie à l'Est prend forme. commence Gandalf en s'adressant à Aragorn. Sauron ne souffrira aucun rival. Du sommet de Barad-Dûr, son oeil observe sans relâche, mais il n'est pas assez puissant pour être à l'abri de la peur. Le doute le ronge déjà. La rumeur l'a atteinte. Les héritiers de Nùmenor sont toujours en vie. Sauron a peur de vous, Aragorn. Il a peur de ce que vous pouvez devenir. Quant à Alianor son intérêt est purement matrimonial. Tout roi ce doit d'avoir sa reine. Sans parler que le sang de Nùmenor coule dans ses veines et un enfant né du mal et ayant la capacité de vivre plusieurs siècle plongerait la Terre du Milieu dans un chao presque éternel.

Je ne le laisserais jamais poser ne serait ce qu'un doigt sur ses cheveux, murmura Aragorn d'une voix froide.

Je doute qu'elle se laisse faire de toute manière. Sauron frappera vite et fort le monde des hommes. Il utilisera son pantin Saroumane pour détruire le Rohan. La guerre est proche. Le Rohan doit se défendre seul et en cela réside notre premier défi car il est faible et prêt à tomber, l'esprit du Roi est asservi, c'est un vieux tour de Saroumane. Son emprise sur le Roi Théoden est extrêmement forte. Sauron et Saroumane resserrent le noeud. Mais malgré toutes leurs ruses, nous avons un avantage. L'Anneau reste caché, et le fait que nous cherchions à le détruire n'est pas encore apparu dans leurs sombres rêves. Ainsi l'arme de l'ennemi approche du Mordor entre les mains d'un Hobbit, chaque pas le rapproche des feux de la Montagne du Destin. Nous devons avoir foi en Frodon. Tout dépend de la vitesse et du secret de sa Quête. Ne regrettez pas votre décision de l'abandonner. Frodon doit achever sa tâche seul

Il n'est pas seul, répond Aragorn, Sam est avec lui.

Ah oui? Vraiment? Bien,... Oui, c'est très bien…

Aragorn revient se coucher laissant Gandalf veiller sur nous. Il s'aperçoit que je ne dors pas.

Tu as entendu, dit-il

Oui j'ai entendu.

Je ne le laisserais pas t'avoir Alianor, je te le promets.

Si Frodon échoue tu n'y pourras rien.

Comment le sais-tu?

Je l'ai vu, dans le miroir de Galadriel. Si Frodon échoue vous mourrez tous et les Ténèbres s'emparent de moi.

Alors nous allons échouer, dit-il

Non j'y ai vu autre chose, j'ai vu ce qui se passe si nous gagnons et crois-moi ça vaut le coup que l'on se batte.

Tu devrais dormir.

Toi aussi.

Je m'allonge et je me laisse tomber dans un sommeil profond avec l'image du souvenir de ce que j'ai vu dans le miroir de Galadriel.


End file.
